When I Met You
by MyGirlBatb
Summary: Catherine is desperate to take back her memories. She thought she is incomplete without it. Memories that she lost two years ago on a car accident. What she desperately want to know is if the man who always present in her dreams is real or its just that only a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine slowly pull her car in the parking lot in front of their precinct. She and her partner Tess were sent by their chief police to chase a suspected criminal in David Smith murder case. He is murdered in his own home while her wife and their 18 year old daughter went out for shopping. They suspected that the suitor of her daughter is the one who killed David. Based on their investigation, David is not approved on that guy because of his family background. They are Greeks and once lived in New York illegally until his mother met and became mistress of a lawyer.

Once they settled on their respective tables, Catherine and Tess discuss the case. They both agreed that they will continue to hunt the teenager until they find him and ask him a question. In some reason she felt a little sympathy on that guy. She felt like he needs some acceptance and he is scared of rejection and lack of love. The topic went on until they got tired and Tess divert it to her favorite topic-Catherine's love life.

"So, Patrick stayed at your place last night?" Tess asked her, with one her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I asked him to go home but he insisted to stay. I cannot force him but in some reason I like that he stayed with me."

"So what did you do? Did you finally.."

"No! I mean, we make out but I can't bring myself on that part yet. I'm not ready." Catherine knew what Tess will say the way she look at her right now. She thought the same thing what's going on with her mind. She is old enough to do crazy things with the guy especially with your boyfriend. But in her case she is not ready. Other than that she feel like she is cheating with someone. It confuse her but that was her feeling she cannot explain.

"C'mon Cat, you and Patrick are together like what? 7 years and yet nothing happen between you too? Are you a prude?" Tess exclaimed, almost angry. She wants her partner to be happy. For 2 years she's been known her, she didn't saw her happiness and smile reach her beautiful eyes. For whatever past she had, she believed that is the reason why she always look unhappy. She didn't ask question about it but she hope in the future she will confide to her.

"What? No! I just," Catherine exhaled loudly. "Whenever I kiss Patrick, I saw this guy on my dream. The guy whose hunting me for 2 years. And I feel like I cheated on him. That is why I cannot let myself being so intimate with Patrick."

Tess looked at her in both disbelief and understanding. Catherine has a past that she can't remember. She told her on their first day as a partner that she lost her memory due to a fatal accident. Since then she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know if she has a boyfriend or if she is married or that she is engage to someone. But Tess feel like definitely she has a someone in her life before the accident.

"Maybe you need to go to a shrink, maybe he can help you how to forget the image of that guy."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to a shrink."

"Cat, that was only in your dream. He's not real" Tess lie. But the truth is she wants to help Catherine forget that guy on his dream and move forward to her future and think about her present. And for her Catherine's present and future is Patrick.

"I don't know. For two years he always appear on my dream. Almost every night and every day when I woke up, I found myself smiling. And whenever I'm with Patrick, I feel guilty. Guilty for not giving what he wants and for thinking someone who I never met. It's like I'm cheating to two man."

"Cat. You have to make a choice. Patrick is real. This mysterious man is just a dream. I can see that Patrick loves you and adore you. I don't know about your past and you lost some part of it but you have to move on. Leave the past. Patrick is right here in front of you. Just open your eyes. Give him a chance."

Catherine contemplate her thought. Tess is right. She have to move forward. But God knows she tried. She lost so much times trying to get her memories back. When she met Patrick that was the time she decided to let go of her lost memories and make a new one. But every day since she woke up from her coma, this certain man hunts her dream. He never failed to visit her in her dream. Catherine thought he knew this man, that he is real. But two years pass by and still she didn't find any figure that closely look like him.

Catherine and Tess interrupted by their chief when he approach them and give a detail on their case.

That night Catherine still thinking about Tess words. She knows that she is being unfair with Patrick but she will have to clear herself first to him before she will finally give what he wants. She called him and tell him that she wants to talk to him. She prepare dinner for them. She cooked his favorite meal and bought her favorite wine. At exactly 8 pm Patrick arrived. He give her a peck and enter her apartment.

"So what do you want to tell me?" his tone is cold and Catherine felt a chill on her body.

"Can we just take our dinner first before we talk?" she almost sound pleading. Patrick sense how nervous she is so he let himself drag by her small hand and settled on the seat.

They take their time eating the supper. Catherine is nervous for what she is about to say. She knows that she was doing the right thing but her heart says the otherwise. But Tess words is ringing on her ears.

They wash the dishes together and clean the table without a word. Patrick let Catherine on her couch. They sit facing with each other.

"I can feel you are nervous. Can I ask why?" Patrick broke their silence.

"Quite frankly, I am. I know that I can't give you want you want, given that we are together for almost seven months but I consider now that it's the time. You know that I had a amnesia and I don't remember anything from my past so I am not sure-" he cut her off by saying.

"You mean you don't remember how to—?"

"It's not like that. What I'm trying to say is I am being unfair to you. I keep looking back on my past, trying to remember it, when you are here, with me trying to make everything to forget and make a new one. I guess I wanted to say sorry."

Patrick didn't wait a second to response. He press his lips to her and pull her to his chest. Catherine couldn't think better the moment his lips touch her. She return the kiss and gasp when he lifted her in his lap. With her eyes close, she almost gasp when the memories of her kissing another guy. Unlike her previous flashes this time his face is clear. She saw a scar on his right cheek, his hair thick. His lips are full and soft like she feel it all over her body. She shudder when she saw his real face. His handsome face staring back at her while he caress her long hair. It felt real she thought. She immediately withdraw her lips from Patrick. She can't do it. The guy in her dream is real.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't do it." She stand up and went straight to her room, leaving Patrick in shock and angry.

**~~00~~**

Vincent is walking sleepily in the hallway toward her daughter's room. It was past 2 am in the morning when he heard the baby monitor. He didn't get much sleep for he just finish his shift at 8 pm. His routine depend on his schedule at the hospital. This day, he went to pick her daughter at his best friend house and they talked a little before he went home. He prepared his dinner, gave Vanessa a bath, put her to bed then took own bath. For two years he's been doing the same routine. He got used to it. He also wants to give credit to his best friend, JT for doing his uncle duty. He's been there for him and for Vanessa since his wife gone. He missed his wife. Every single day of his life. Everytime he looked at her daughter who look like her small clone, he gain more hope and courage to find his wife. He will never give up. He will never allow his daughter to grow up without her mother. That is his vow aside from the day on their wedding day, that he will find her in every part of the earth.

He reach his daughter's room. When she saw him, she stop crying. He carry her and secure her in his chest.

"You miss daddy?" he cooed her. He tapped her back as she started to hiccup from crying. Vincent walk in the corner of the room to switch the light on. Vanessa peer her head a little to scan her surrounding and then at Vincent. When her eyes adjusted fully on the light, she pointed the frame that was hanging on the wall behind Vincent.

"Mama"

Vincent turned and he smile at the sight of his wife. She is the most beautiful woman he ever met and until now he can't believe someone like her chose to be her husband. He always hope and pray that she is still the woman who he fell in love with.

"Yes. That is mama. You also miss her?" Vincent asked his 2 yr daughter, who is sucking his thumb. She nod with her eyes half close.

"Me too, sweetie. I miss her so much." He whisper on her tiny ear. He settle down on the rocking chair beside the crib. Instantly her daughter snuggled on his chest and buried her head on Vincent's neck. Like daughter like mother he thought, before he closed his eyes and drift to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An empty piece of a shell

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

At exactly 7 am, Vincent arrived at JT's loft. He smile at his friend who just woke up for his peaceful sleep. JT knew at this certain hour Vincent will arrive with his cute little niece. When he saw Vanessa snuggling on his father's chest he returned the smile and suddenly feeling awake.

"Good morning JT. Vanessa say Hi to uncle JT!" Vincent grab his daughter's tiny hand and wave at JT.

"Good morning princess. You look so cute today." JT take Vanessa from his father. She's wearing pink boots with matching black leggings and short pink dress. Her hair tied in a pigtails. Both man walk inside. Vincent put the bag on the couch and the stroller on the side. JT knew already the routine. After Vincent will left, he will feed Vanessa, play with her until she get tired, put her to bed for a nap then play again until her father will come to pick her up.

Minutes later Vincent bid goodbye. He kissed Vanessa on the head and gave JT a friendly tap on the back. He climbed on inside his car and drove off to his favorite café.

**~~00~~**

"What was that face?" Tess asked when she saw Catherine walking toward her table.

"I think Patrick and I are over." She sit on Tess's table, her hands clasp between her knees.

"What?" Tess exclaimed, clearly struck by her partner statement.

"Last night, I'm about to give what he wants. While things were heating up between us, I saw his face clearly. That guy on my dreams. He is real Tess. I can feel it. Like he is the one I'm making love with." Catherine tone is filled with confuse and excitement. Her heart is racing whenever she think that man.

"Wait. You and Patrick are making out then you saw that man face again. What's new? I constantly heard that from you."

Catherine gave her a look. "This time it's clear. He has a scar on his cheek. He has a lean body and he is so handsome"

"Wow. Look like your dream guy" Tess teased.

"He is. What should I do?" Catherine asked her partner. She couldn't decide if she wants to continue her relationship with Patrick or she will pursue finding the guy on her dreams. She knows in her heart that he is real. But how does she knows if this man is really exist.

"What you should do is forget it. Cat how many times I told you, even this guy is real he is a part of your past. Even if you remember him, things will never be the same. You never know he has a family now or worst- dead. You are with Patrick now."

"I know. But I don't want to be with Patrick when I'm thinking about other guy. It's not fair to him. I am not this person Tess. You don't know me before I lost my memory. Even me, myself I don't even remember who I am before. I've changed so much. I am not the girl anymore before the accident. I am this strong, independent woman who will do everything until she can't find answers. And with this man hunting my dreams, I will no longer tolerate it. I will find this guy and hopefully find a closure with him." Catherine explain lengthily. She decided that he will find this guy. And whatever the outcomes for finding him hopefully it will end good. Just like she said to her partner, she will seek closure so that she can move forward with Patrick. Hopefully.

**~~00~~**

The whole day Catherine and Tess were still working on their case. They found out that the suspect is hiding in his friend's house located in the suburban part of the city. They visited it and discovered that his friends are dealing with drugs. They reported it and scan the area but unfortunately they didn't catch any of them.

Before she went home Catherine went to her colleague to make her a sketch of the man on her dream. When it finish she smile and looked at it carefully. He really looks handsome, she thought. She thank her colleague who's looking at her skeptically.

She is now sitting on her table, studying the sketch in front of her. How did she met this man, she doesn't know. She closed her eyes trying to remember the flashes again. She saw herself vaguely being lifted in the air, being kissed by soft lips in her neck. She keeps touching the scruffy face of the man, caressing his broad chest. She saw herself sleeping with him, spooning her in their bed. She saw herself eating with him on the table, walking hand in hand, kissing him everywhere, caressing each other's hair, breathing each other's breath. She startled when she heard her phone ring. She silently curse for interrupting her thought. She check her phone and she breath slowly. Pressing the call button she say "Hey."

"Hey babe. How are you? I'm sorry last night. I should've left you. I should've comfort you and tell you that it's okay if you're not ready. I'm not rushing you. You know that." Patrick explained on the other line. Catherine close her eyes. She felt more guilty as she heard Patrick anguish voice. But as a detective she couldn't tell if he is sincere or not.

"It's fine. I should be the one to say sorry." Catherine couldn't find any words to add, her mind is still on that flashes.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to. I told you it's fine."

"Okay then you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Then go to your door."

"What?" Catherine eyebrows arch in confuse. She walk toward her door. She open it and it reveal Patrick smiling, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Patrick" she whisper.

"I figured you will forgive me if I bring you roses." Patrick flashed his charming smile. He close the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips. Catherine melt a little. But the more Patrick showed how much he loves her, the more she felt guilty.

"Thank you."

"Now we are even. I have to be honest with you. Last night I got angry for leaving me hanging in your living room. I don't know what happen but I keep reminding myself that I will wait for you because I love you. And that's what makes me forgive you. I realize that waiting is something I need to learn in order to get what I want. And what I want is you. And I believe everything is worth the wait."

Catherine is speechless. She is stunned with his speech. She couldn't described her emotions. She just promise herself that she will start moving forward with him after she find her closure from her past. But right now she is confuse, bewildered. She wants to give Patrick a chance. He is a really good guy. His bad boy charming look is what she like and the reason he got her attention. He has also a scruffy face and thick hair. Just like the man in her dream.

"Thank you Patrick. I don't know what to say." She admit.

"You don't have to say anything Cat. Just show it." Patrick challenge her. He really wants Catherine the moment he saw her. With her looks and the way she walk make him turn on. Especially when she wear her police uniform. Damn,. She's the hottest cop he's ever seen. He pursue her hard until she finally agreed to be her boyfriend. When he found out that she got an amnesia, he convinced himself that he has a chance not only for her heart but also her body. He make sure that nothing on her past will come in his way. But everytime they're starting heating up, she will stop and apologize. He knew because she saw flashes from her past. But what he doesn't know that whatever she is seeing, is definitely a man.

Catherine knew that he want her in bed. He's waiting too long for her. There are times that, she debating herself to give what he wants but whenever they're starting up, she always saw HIM. She has to apologize all over again. But she has no guilt whenever she leave him hanging. She only felt guilty when she's thinking HIM when she's with Patrick. And right now, until now she is not ready yet. Not anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" she saw him peeved but that was quick. He instantly put up a face to her.

"Okay. It's fine. I'll let you rest then. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning and have a coffee before you go to work?." Patrick asked. Still taking his chance. He will persuade her until he gets what he wants.

"Okay." She smile then lean to kiss him on the cheek. She let a sigh of relief the moment she close her door. Now that she said that she is tired, she is really feeling it now. She wants to go to bed and hopefully the man will visit her again in her dream.

**~~00~~**

Morning came and Patrick is early. She picked her up and went to the Café shop not so far from her apartment. They were sitting on the far side corner near the counter. They were sitting across the table. Her seat facing the entrance door.

"How was your sleep?" Patrick ask her.

"Good. After you left I went straight to bed and fell asleep instantly" she pick her cup to drink. In the brim of the cup she saw a figure enter the Café. Her heart started to race and her bones felt like jelly. She put down her cup and gape at the man who is now walking toward the counter. She suddenly feeling out of breath. She only see his side. Her eyes travel to his face and she gasp when she saw the scar on his right cheek. She can't move, she can't breathe. She knew it was him. He is real. She felt her arms being shaken.

"Cat. Are you ok?" she heard Patrick voice, but her eyes glued on the man. Patrick remove his gaze from her and followed where her eyes is. He saw the man standing the counter with his scrub on. His hands on the pocket of his scrub pants and he's smiling at the bartender when he handed him his large cup of coffee. He instantly fell intimidated, which he hate.

"C'mon Cat. You'll be late" he tag Catherine on her arm, forcing her to stand up.

"I think I know him." she whisper almost to herself. She let herself tagged by Patrick who is now clearly annoyed.

"No. You don't know him Cat." He pushed her inside the car. His jaw tighten. He don't know that man but he already hate him. He looked at Catherine who still stunned from what she saw.

"I know him. I saw him before."

"Where? In your dream?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Catherine look at him. He is right. That is the man whose hunting her dream. She had to find him. She had to go back to see if he really is real. But in the situation with Patrick, it's impossible to go back. He looked annoyed and pissed. The last thing she want is getting Patrick more upset like he is now.

**~~00~~**

Afternoon came and Catherine is excited to go home. Her partner noticed how distracted she was while they were snooping again on that drug house, hoping to catch the dealers and also to find the suspect. She didn't tell Tess what happened to her that morning. She will not tell her until she is sure. She keep checking the time, itching to go back to the Café. When the time click at exactly 5pm, she stand up, grabbed her bag and strode outside the building.

She went back to the Café. She knew she will not see him again but she took her chance. She ordered her favorite caramel macchiato and sit in the vacant table near the counter. She scan the shop like she's in the detective mode. She check the customers sitting on every table. When she didn't saw what she's looking, she went to the counter.

"Excuse me." she called out. The only girl in the team looked at her.

"Yes ma'am. How may I help you?" She wanted to raise her eyebrow for calling her ma'am but she disregard it. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Aahmm. I'm looking for a certain man. I actually saw him this morning and wondering if he is your regular customer."

"We have a lot of regular customers. Usually employees in the nearby establishment."

"He's wearing a scrub. He's a doctor I think." She wince a little bit, unsure of herself if she's doing the right thing.

"Oh! I think you are talking about Dr. Keller." The girl smile and her eyes became dreamy.

Catherine swallowed. The sound of his name is familiar. She pull out the paper from her jean pocket then she showed it to the girl.

"Is he the one? Dr. Keller?" she asked, her heart beating fast.

"Yes. Oh my God. Is he in trouble?" her eyes went to worried.

"No, no. He is not in trouble. I just want to make sure he is the one I'm looking for. Do you know anything about him?" she folded the paper and put back in her pocket.

The girl dreamy expression came back. Clearly she has a crush to the Doctor. "Well, I don't know him personally, but almost everyday he dropped by to buy his favorite latte. Sometimes he bring his daughter with him-"

"Wait! He has a daughter?" Catherine couldn't hide her surprised.

"Yeah. She's two years old and she's like an angel."

"And his wife?"

"No. I haven't seen his wife yet." The barista girl is now getting curious for this woman who is also curious about the handsome Dr. Keller. She wants to know why she asking too much questions. She's looking at her closely and then it hit her now that she mention the baby. "Actually his baby is kinda looked like you."

Catherine caught her breath. Is it possible?

"Thank You. I gotta go." She left a money on the tip box before she exited the Café, feeling anxious and nervous at the same time. She drove off to the hospital which only one block away. She stop her car in the parking lot, but she couldn't let herself descend from the car. She couldn't move. The information is overwhelming her. She knew that this Dr. Keller is part of her. She just couldn't remember him. And now she just found out that he has a daughter. She don't know whether she will be happy or worried. But she have to know. She have to see him.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading. As usual I'm not confident on my writing but I'm trying. Bare some typographic error. I usually don't double check after I finish the chapter. So yeah, I am that lazy. Also check my other BATB story (if you want or have time, ****J****) my username is Gelai28. I forgot my password on this account so I made a new one. Now I remember! Yay!**

**Also I'm confused why my stories are not appeared on the list. But anyway, glad you found this. I will post the next chapter within this week. Hopefully. ****J**** Byiiiie**


	3. Chapter 3 'Just minding my own world'

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

Catherine finally decided to enter the hospital. She took a long breath before she walked toward the reception area.

"Excuse me. Hi!" she greeted.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the receptionist greeted her back with a warm smile.

"I just want to know if Dr. Keller is available right now?"

"I'm sorry. He left half an hour ago. Do you have appointment with him?"

Catherine felt disappointed that he already left but at the same time relieved. She is not ready to face him yet. But curiosity will kill her for sure and she knew she will probably can't sleep tonight just thinking him.

"No. I don't have. Can you give me his schedule if possible?"

"Let me check" Catherine saw her looking in front of her computer. After a few clicks on her mouse she gave her the schedule. "Monday to Friday 8 am - 5 pm and Saturday 8 am-1 pm, but of course it depends if he has a lot of patient, he stayed late sometimes. Do you want to make an appointment?"

Catherine thought about it. But what she will say to him if they will meet? How will she react if she see him face to face? Is she ready? She has too many worries meeting him. She is scared not only seeing him in person but also her feelings for him.

"No. Thank you for the information." As she was about to leave the receptionist called her.

"I'm sorry miss, but can I get your name? Maybe Dr. Keller will ask if someone is looking for him. He usually does actually. Everyday." She informed her. Catherine hesitate for a second but she gave her name anyway.

"My name is Catherine Chandler."

"Thank you Ms. Catherine. I will take down your name."

"Thanks."

**~~00~~**

Vincent arrived at JT's loft. He smile when she saw her daughter giggling and playing with her uncle. When she saw him, she drop the doll she was holding and run to her father.

"Daddy" Vincent carry her and kiss her rosy cheek.

"How are you princess. Did you enjoy your day?" he asked her. He laughed when she shook her head hard.

"Okay. Now that you're here buddy, I'll just go and pick up my bag and I'll go out with you." JT said, standing in the couch where the toys and stuff of Vanessa scattered. He will leave them and he will put away after his 5 hours class in the university.

"Okay. I'll just arranged Vanessa's things."

As usual Vincent and JT talked a little bit, sharing their day in the hospital and JT with Vanessa. He will update him what Vanessa learned on that day. Sometimes they talked about Vincent's wife. JT knew how lonely he is. He don't know what will happen if Vanessa didn't born. Vincent will surely lost his mind. He still remember when his best friend showed up in his apartment, carrying a new born child. His look was anguished, tired and hurt. He still remember how Vincent worked hard to get where he was right now.

_"I need to work hard, not just for Vanessa but also for Catherine. I know that she is out there. She can't leave me especially her daughter. She is not the type of person who will abandon her family. I will find her JT. I swear to God that I will never stop until I find her. For Vanessa."_

He came from his room, his bag hanging on his shoulder. He heard Vanessa's little voice squirming and giggling. When he reached the living room he saw that Vincent is ready and he's playing his daughter. He lifter her higher and Vanessa squirm in the air. Both of them laughing, clearly enjoying each moment together. The picture will be perfect if Catherine was in it, he thought.

"You ready buddy?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Vincent pick the baby bag and put in his left shoulder and Vanessa on the other while JT pushed the stroller outside. He locked the door and walk toward their respective car.

**~~00~~**

Vincent walked out in the shower drying his hair with a towel. His routine for the night is almost done. He just put Vanessa on her crib. His daughter love to snuggle. She will fall asleep on his chest, her face pressing his neck. She always remind him of her mother. She also love snuggling, inhaling and caressing his neck.

_"Hmm" Catherine press her face more on Vincent neck. Her hands playing on his left ear, his neck and then back on his ear. They were lying in the bed, with their eyes closed. Their breath is calm after their lovemaking for the second time that night. _

_"I love you." She whisper, pulling him closer to her._

_Vincent pressed his lips on the top of her head and pulled her more closer to him. His arms wrap around her body. "I love you more." He said. His heart synchronize with her own. He smile when he felt her lips pressed on his adam's apple. _

_"Why are you always snuggle my neck" He asked. Curious._

_"Because I love smelling you." She whisper._

_"I smell sex." He smirked._

_"It's not just that. You smell like breeze in spring time. Your soap reminds me of my childhood"_

_"You are weird sometimes. You know?"_

_"Yes. I know." she smiled and adjusted herself a little to get more comfortable. Vincent also move on his right so that he was facing Catherine. They embraced each other, their feet are tangled, their body pressed and the only sounds they hear in the room is their beating heart._

_"Sometimes I wonder if this never gets old. This feeling? I am scared it will fade away."_

_"Catherine, I will make sure that it will never happen. I will remind you everyday how much I love you. It scared me too you know. What I felt for you is too much, that sometimes I feel like I can't breathe."_

_"I understand that feeling. I love you too much Vincent. You're my forever"._

Vincent put away his towel back on the bathroom. When he came back he open the drawer of his night stand and pick the book that was very important to him. The book that belongs to his wife. Catherine make a scrap book of their pictures together. From the moment they met until they became a couple up until they got married. Every memories of them are in that scrap book. Every night before he go to bed, he was looking at the pictures. There are also some Cd's attached including the one when Catherine record herself to give a message on their unborn child. She was seven months pregnant with Vanessa at that time. Also on the last page of the scrap book was the last letter from her. He only read it once and since then he never open it again. He thought it's too much. He can barely touch the envelop. To him that letter means she is gone. So as much as possible he never let it touch or looked at it because he still hoping that he might find her again. They will meet again. Soon.

**~~00~~**

Saturday came and Vincent decided that he will bring Vanessa with him in the hospital. He had this feeling that something will going to happen today. He just can't identify it but something encourage him to bring Vanessa with him. And he also thought Vanessa will need to mingle with the other kids in her age. To socialize and play.

He was pushing her stroller and walked toward the reception area. He greeted the receptionist and some other nurses that were hanging around.

"Hi Dr. Keller good morning!" they greeted him in unison.

"Good Morning."

"Hey Dr. Keller, someone is looking for you yesterday." The receptionist inform him. He stop abruptly. His heart started to race a little bit.

"Did you get the name." he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Yes! Her name is—"

"Vincent!" He turned his head where the sound came from. He saw Alex rushing toward them. Some of the nurses roll their eyes the moment they saw the red-headed doctor who clearly flirting Vincent.

"Hey Alex." Vincent greeted.

"Oh you bring Vanessa!" She kneel in front of Vanessa and greeted her. "Hi Vanessa. Good morning." She pinched her chubby cheeks. Vincent heard some groaning coming from the reception area. Their dislike for Alex is obvious and seems like Alex didn't mind them at all.

**~~00~~**

Catherine went back to the hospital. She can't sleep the previous night because she's thinking about Vincent. She realize that she can't get over it unless she will talk to him. With a heavy sigh, she walk over the entrance. She was walking on the reception area when she caught the scene before her. Few steps from her is Vincent with his daughter and another doctor who seem very close to him. They were talking and smiling. She froze. Puzzled by her emotion, she didn't know why she's feeling hurt. She didn't even noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes move to the stroller where Vincent still holding. She saw her. She's like an angel to her eyes. She has a beautiful green eyes that remind her own. She was laughing when the lady doctor kiss her head. She came in a wrong timing. She witness how happy they are. Maybe this doctor is his wife, she thought. Maybe this is what she needed to find closure. The man in her dreams are happily married with beautiful wife and a daughter. Her watery eyes traveled again to Vincent, she caught him smiling but that smile didn't reach his eyes. His scar distorted a little but that only make him more handsome. With one last look, she turn around and ready to leave. But before she move her feet, she heard a small voice calling.

"Mama, Mama"

Vincent suddenly froze when she heard his daughter calling her mother. She never call her unless she saw her. He looked down to her daughter. Catching her eyes, he saw where she was looking. He followed her gaze and his breath caught. On their right side, near the entrance door, he saw her. Her back is facing with them, but he knew really well her posture, her figure, every curves. He didn't blink, afraid that when he did, she will disappear. He wait for a second, waiting for the familiar figure to move and when she did, he found her voice calling her name.

"CATHERINE" he walk toward her.

Catherine stop. His voice, so deep and rough makes her chill. Slowly, she turned her head. She saw him walking in her direction, his eyes focus on her. He stop just a few inches from her. His head so close to her, she can feel his breath, unsteady. Her tears continue to flow as she saw his eyes looking so anguish and stunned.

Vincent couldn't help himself. He touched her face, he scan every inch of her. Her eyes, her small nose, her red soft lips.

"Catherine" he whisper. "You're here. You came back." He caress her face. "God knows, how much I miss you!" he pressed his forehead on hers.

Their eyes are close. Liking the feeling of each other. But they knew they needed answers. Especially Catherine. She didn't know how to start. She still didn't remember him, but she knew in her heart he is a part of her. Her heart is swelling and she can feel butterflies in her stomach when he is near, the feeling that she never felt when she's with Patrick or with anyone else. But she have to tell him that she lost her memories. He has to know even though she knew it will hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember you."

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. *wink***

**Sorry for some typographical error. **


	4. Chapter 4 Without even knowing

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman he loves more than anything in the world can't remember him. He looked at her, waiting for her to take back what she just said, but nothing. She is just confused as he was. But what confuse him more is that how she looked so hurt the way he was. Like she also lost something important to her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, bemused.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't remember anything about you." Catherine bit her bottom lip to stop quivering. She felt nervous. Afraid how he will react.

"What do you mean you don't remember me? I'm Vincent. Your husband." Vincent put his hand on his chest.

Catherine stared at him, bewilder "What? Husband?" She inhale. "You are my husband?" Catherine swallowed. So everything in her dreams, the flashes are now making sense. He is really real and he is her husband.

"Yes. We've been married for a year after you got an accident. You were 8 months pregnant with Vanessa that time when I received a call from your sister. I thought you lost the baby. That's why you don't want to see me. That's why you left because I was not there when you need me. But when I came back to bring your stuff in the hospital, you were gone and you left the baby."

Catherine put her hands on her head. It started to throb. She force herself to recall what he was saying but came up with nothing. Her brain hurts. She was breathing hard. She couldn't believe she can do that to this beautiful man and her daughter. Her daughter. She has a daughter.

"I have a daughter." She said in a whisper. "I have a daughter." She repeated, almost talking to herself.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Vincent asked, worried visible in his voice.

"Vincent, is everything okay?" Alex came with Vanessa. She looked at Vincent then at Catherine. She gasped a little when she saw her. She knew it was Vincent's wife. She saw her picture at his desk many times.

"Yeah" Vincent answered but his gazed focus on Catherine. He doesn't know what happened to her but definitely he sense something that isn't right. She became pale, and distracted. He saw her eyes move down in front of her. He heard Vanessa calling her mama. He's waiting this moment to come, when Vanessa finally meet her mother. But not like he imagined. He lifted Vanessa from her seat and carry her. Vanessa immediately raised her hands toward her mother.

Catherine don't know what to do. She debated whether she picked Vanessa from Vincent or run. I'm not good in children, she thought. Shaking her head she turn around run. She heard her daughter calling her. She cried when she heard her crying. She rushed to her car and slam the door closed. She cried out loud. She poured all her frustration, her sorrow, all her regrets. She thought she's ready but she's not. She can't look straight in Vincent's eyes because she knew she was the cause of his pain and sadness in his eyes. She wants to recall what he said, but she can't remember anything.

A few moments later, she composed herself. She take her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. She's tapping her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the other line to answer.

"Hello"

"Heather, you know someone name Vincent?" Catherine asked straight away without a pause.

The other line went silent.

"Hello Heather, you still there?"

"Y-yes" she heard hesitation in Heather's voice.

"Heather. I repeat. You know someone name Vincent Keller?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer me! Please. Don't lie to me Heather. Did you know him?" when she realize Heather will not answer she continue "silence means Yes. So you know him and you knew who he is in my life but you didn't tell me. All this time you were lying to me."

"Cat, listen. I didn't have a choice. You were so happy in your life that I don't want to ruin it—"

Catherine end the call. She is beyond pissed right now. She couldn't believe that her family will lied to her about Vincent. She thought they helped her to regain her memory but they leave out the part of Vincent. They didn't tell her that she has a husband and that they are married. What confused her is why they didn't want to know that she has a family of her own? And what pissed her more is that there is a child involve. She couldn't believe that they made her leave that poor child. She know in her heart she will never do that especially on her own. With a determination, she started her car and sped it to the nearest bar. She needed a drink. She needed to clear her mind and think what she will do next.

**~~00~~**

Vincent is confused as hell. Why Catherine didn't remember anything? He was pacing back and forth on his office. There is so much possibilities how she lost her memory but he doesn't want to conclude yet. He wants to make sure. He informed his secretary to cancel all his appointment for the day and he let her go home. He also asked the receptionist not to received any calls from the patients. He found out also that the girl who's looking for him yesterday is Catherine. He wants to think, to analyze what was happening. He finally saw Catherine but she couldn't remember him.

He dialed his phone. He needed assistance and advice.

"Hey man. What's up" JT greeted him on the other line.

"I saw her." Vincent simply stated. JT knew what exactly he meant.

"Oh my God. Are you sure?"

"Yes. She just came here. She was looking for me. But she doesn't remember anything." He told JT what happened to him and Catherine and how she walked out when she saw their daughter.

"How the hell she didn't remember you? How she can walked out from her daughter?" JT asked in more loudly than his usual tone.

"She got an accident remember? Maybe she got an amnesia."

"Dude, it's been two years. If she got an amnesia don't you think with that duration she will have some flashes of your memories? Of course she does. You know this well better than me."

"I know but without any help, that flashes of memories will remain vague. She still not remember them completely unless she will facing that memory in real." Vincent explained.

"So what will you do now?" JT asked.

"I will find answers. I will never stop until she remember me. I finally found her JT and I will never let her go this time." Vincent said with a conviction. After two long years of longing for Catherine, he finally found her. He found his peace of mind but not completely. He still want to get back the life he had with her. He still want to continue the future they build together.

"Good luck with that. But knowing Catherine, with or without amnesia she still love you."

Vincent smile despite his worries. He knows Catherine as well but with time passes, he'll never know if her love for him faded. "Thanks JT. I know you trying to make me feel better but I'm still worried, you know? Especially for Vanessa."

"Don't worry V, everything will be okay. Just give her time. Maybe she is still processing the situation."

"Okay. Thank you man. I really appreciate it."

With that he end the call and walk straight toward Vanessa who is playing with her toys. He knelled in front of her.

"Hey princess." He grab her waist to make her face him. "Did you see mama?" he asked. Vanessa nodded without looking at him.

"Is she beautiful?" once again she nodded. "You want to see her again?" With that question Vanessa looked at him in the eyes. He felt like his daughter knew their situation. That her mom doesn't know her. She nodded again.

"Don't worry princess mama will come back. She will come back to us. Okay?" he hugged his daughter, finding some comfort to her tiny body. He carried her and buried his head on her little neck. She smell baby, he thought.

**~~00~~**

"What are you doing? It's a middle of the day. Is there a problem?" Tess exclaim while sitting in the bar stool beside Catherine. He received a call from her telling her that she wanted to talk.

"I have a husband and a daughter." Catherine said without looking at her. Her gaze focused on the glass in front of her, feeling a little bit hazy.

"Wait. What?" Tess asked.

"Yup! You heard me. I have a family of my own and I didn't even know."

"How did you know?"

"That man I'm always talking about? He's my husband. His name is Vincent and we have a daughter, Vanessa. I keep seeing flashes of him and when I saw him in person everything came back in my messy mind. All that makes sense. Those memories were vague, but like I said to you before, the last time I have flashes I saw his face very clear. And I felt it. We have a connection. Besides Heather confirmed it." She finally looked at Tess who's face is totally surprised.

"Heather knew you have a husband and she didn't tell you?"

"Yes. She hide it. I don't even know what is her reason but I feel like it has something to do with Vincent."

"Maybe your family doesn't like Vincent for you?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure yet." Catherine move her chair to face Tess. Her eyes are full of sadness. Tess understand everything. All those times she knew Catherine, she knew that she have a rough past. Now that Catherine finally saw the man whose hunting her in her dream, she knew that with given time, faith, understanding and forgiveness, her life will be on the right track again.

"Tess I'm so confused! Vincent knew that I got an accident but he didn't find me. And Heather, she knew I am with Vincent but she chose to keep her mouth shut and she let me to leave them? With a baby? I can't do that Tess. You know me. I will never abandoned my family. I want answers. Why this is happening?

"I think you already knew where to find answers."

"I can't even look in his eyes. And the guilt I carried ever since I lost those fucking memories. I can't take it." Catherine started to cry. Vincent anguish face still fresh from her mind and the sound of her daughter cries still linger in her ears make her weak.

"You have to face him. Whether you like it or not, he will be the one who can answer all your questions. Maybe even fill some of your memories that you are dying to remember. And mostly, the closure you will looking for."

Catherine sniff. She nodded. She knew talking to her friend will helped her decide what she was going to do. She is right. She can find answers to him. And knew deep down in her heart she still want to remember him. Everything about him. His touch, his voice, his smile even that story behind his scar she wanted to remember.

"Go fix yourself, take a bath, put some make up on and go find him." Tess smile and patted her arms. She nodded again.

"Thank You Tess."

"Anytime. Partner." They hugged each other then Catherine stood up and walked out the bar.

**~~00~~**

Vincent was sitting on the couch. He just put Vanessa on the bed. He was looking at their wedding pictures all over again. He tried to stop himself for searching Catherine but with Vanessa with him, he can't do anything. So he let himself sit alone and wait for JT's update. He called him again to try to look for Catherine's address or telephone or anything to reach her but until now he didn't call back. He can't wait another day to see her. He wants to see her beautiful face again. This morning the moment he hugged her, everything they've shared came back to him. The electric pull between them and the familiar sensation of her body was all new to him again. How he missed her body, her touched, her face, her eyes that was so alive when she first met her. Those red lips so soft when he kissed her the first time. He closed his eyes, still feeling her presence. He snapped his eyes open again when he heard a knock on the door. He looked on the wall clock in front of him and it says 10:00 o'clock pm. He stood up, thinking that maybe it is JT. He walked toward the door and gasped as he open it.

"Catherine." Surprised obvious in his tone. She just looking at him intently. There was something going on in her mind.

"I want to remember. Everything!" she told him.

"I'm happy to help you-" he didn't even finished his sentence because Catherine lunged at him. She grab his head and kissed him hard. His hands automatically wrap around her body. He kissed her back, pouring all the longing he had for the past two years. He let his tongue glide to her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Catherine felt all her hair in her body stood as she felt his tongue. She felt the of excitement, the longing and the familiarity of his body, of his kissed. As she kissing him she saw some flashes of him, doing the same thing on the bed. Her mouth open for him. Tongue dueled, seeking and tasting each other. Vincent step back with her still in his arms, not breaking the contact of their lips. He closed the door as he move her hands from her hips to her butt squeezing them before he grabbed them and carried her. Catherine felt nervous and her heart beating so fast as she was being carried by Vincent. She locked her feet on his back and wrap her hands around his neck. Out of breath, they parted their lips. Catherine closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his. Breathing his own breath.

"Oh my God! The things you do to me." Catherine whisper on his lips. She remember their love making as he kissing her. "Can you do that to me again? I want to feel it."

Vincent knew what exactly she was saying. He too, need to feel it again. The feeling of him inside her. He tighten his grip to her, his manhood came hard even more as she said that.

"If you want me too. I will fill you in. Everything you want to know."

"Make love to me." Catherine sure she was his, body and soul. She never felt anything like this. She said that with no regrets and doubts. She didn't even surprised when the words slip out on her mouth.

Vincent crashed his lips back on her. He walked toward the bedroom as he abruptly stopped. Catherine stare at him in question.

"Why? Are you having a second thought?" she asked.

Vincent didn't answer. He just smirked, amused. Instead he walked back and step toward the couch. He bent down a little to grab the baby monitor.

"In case Vanessa will wake up." He wave it. "I'm sure you're going to scream my name." He teased. Oh how much he missed this. Teasing her like he used to.

Catherine felt her cheek blushed. She bite her swollen lip to hold back her giggle. In some reason she didn't felt insulted, instead she became more aroused. She kissed him again, liking the feeling of his lips. Hunger build inside of her as she continue to kiss him. She knew she will never find closure between them instead she saw a future. For her and for her family. Yes. After tonight everything will be on the right track again. But before she will find some answers she will let herself surrender for this man, who out of the billion people in the world, make her feel the most beautiful woman on the planet.

**Author's Note: **

**Next chapter will be all smutty. I'm not comfortable writing some sexy scene, I only love reading them. lol But I will try my best and write it in details. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank You!**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 What love & love was all about

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

Vincent tighten his grip on Catherine's waist. He was kissing her senselessly, pouring all out his hunger and longing for her and seems like Catherine didn't mind it at all. She was possessed by his mouth, his touch and his body. She kissed him back with pure passion. She never kissed anyone like this before, at least not lately. She didn't mind even he will bruised her already swollen lips.

Vincent walked toward his bedroom. He reached the door and pushed it open. He enter the room with Catherine still on his arms, their lips still colliding. He slowly walked toward his bed and carefully put Catherine in the middle. His mind is swirling around and lost in her kiss. God, how much he missed her kisses. How much he missed her lips on his skin. She is the best kisser he ever known. She is the best lover he ever had.

Their lips parted, long enough to breath each other's breath. Catherine open her eyes very slowly. She put her both hands on his cheek. His eyes was staring back at her, mirroring her own emotions. She saw love, passion, relief, and hunger on his brown eyes. He pressed his forehead on hers.

"God. I miss you. I love you so much Catherine. I never stop." Vincent blurted out. He couldn't believe in just one day the love of his life will suddenly back in his life.

"Help me remember you. Remind me of you." Catherine whisper, begging and desperately asking for him of their memories together.

"I will. And I promise we will make a new one." He vowed to her.

Catherine pull his face and capture his lips once again. This time their kiss became more heated, more passionate. Their tongues tangled and batt. Catherine moaned at the feel of his tongue moved on her neck. She gasped when she felt him sucked her pulse, marking her. She griped his muscled arms, feeling his hardness on her center. She felt his hands glide inside her blouse. She shiver at the feeling of his hands on her skin. She did the same, lifting his t-shirt from his body. Vincent pull away a little to help her remove his t-shirt completely. He bent down again to kiss her ear, her jaw down to her neck. He groaned when he heard her whimper and moan. He withdraw from her to unfastened his belt and push down his pants, leaving him with only his boxer. His hardness visible and undeniably hard. He saw Catherine bite her lips which make him chuckle.

Catherine almost popped her eyes at the sight of Vincent almost naked in front of her. His arms muscles were hard and tone and his abs were like bread embossed in his stomach. She unconsciously lick her lips. She felt wetness on her center. Her toes curled and she is already panting. She couldn't believe that there is someone who can make her come just the sight of his body. She propped her elbows to get a better view. She sat up straight so that she can remove her blouse. Vincent came to her almost immediately, capturing her mouth. Catherine reached her back to unhook her bra but Vincent caught her hand.

"Allow me." he whisper.

He unhook her bra and he slowly pull it from her arms. He tossed it on the side of the bed. He lay Catherine on her back and hovering over her. Vincent stare at her with so much hunger in his eyes. Catherine felt her heart race faster and her cheek flushed. She was nervous as hell. With this man it was easy for her to get laid and surrender herself. Her body knew and familiar with his.

Without a warning, Vincent put his mouth on her left nipple while his hands playing with the other. He licked and sucked them until they pucker and swell. Catherine arched her back. She moan loudly when she felt his teeth bite her nipple. Goosebumps run all over her body as Vincent lavish her breast. Her hands came to his head, pushing it more to her chest. His lips left on her peaks and traveled down to her stomach, kissing through her navel. Catherine moan and squirm underneath him.

Vincent unbutton her pants and push it down with her underwear. Catherine helped him removed from her legs. She kicked them when her pants reach to her ankle. Vincent raised one of her legs and kissed it all the way on her thighs. She bite her bottom lip, anticipate where his lips will landed next but she whimper loudly when he moved to her other leg. He smile at the sound of her disappointment. He glided his tongue on her silky skin. Catherine propped her elbow again to look at Vincent, his head was in between her thighs. He looked up and Catherine nodded on his silent question. He kissed her center feverishly.

Catherine silently gasp at the touch of his tongue on her opening. She arch her back, wanting and begging for more. Her toes curl and her feet are digging on the bed. She writhe and squirm.

"Please" she begged. His tongue completely possessed her. She was so wet and aroused. She felt her stomach tighten. His tongue continue to lick, bite and kiss like an hungry predator. She gripped the sheets as she come, screaming his name.

Vincent drunk all her juices. His lips didn't left until she came. He licked his lips, tasting and milking her. He doesn't want to waste any chances with her. He is as hard as rock and he felt his erection grow and he felt like any moment he will explode. He hovered over her, kissing her, letting her taste her own juices. He spread her legs wide open to settled his big body. His hard erection aligned to her sex. He thrust slowly, pushing until he is fully inside her. He was so big that he started to worry. Catherine gasp of the feeling of him inside her. She felt full and exposed. She grasp her arms, digging her nails as he pushed until he is completely inside her.

"Catherine are you okay?" Vincent asked, his hands on her cheek.

"Yeah, keep moving." She moaned.

Vincent started to move. His thrust are slow, afraid that he might hurt her. Catherine started to move with him. Her back arched as the sensation hit her body.

"Harder" she whisper.

Vincent took that as a cue. He is trying to fight himself to get rough with her because he doesn't want to hurt her but it is so hard for him to stop himself to lose control. He wants to start slow and sensual but the hunger took over him. He thrust harder as she wanted. He kissed her, his tongue mimicking his action as their hips pulling and pushing. Their body are slick from their sweat. He kissed and licked her neck. He couldn't stop, he can't get enough of her. He put his arms on her waist and pulled her with him as he sit up, still inside her.

Catherine moaned as their position changed. This way he was so deep within her. She started to move up and down. His hands grip her waist to help her to move. She was so tight and wet.

"Oh Honey! You are so tight" Vincent whisper in her ear before he bite it. He hugged her closed, and buried his head on her neck. Catherine hugged her back, caressing his shoulder as they continue to rocked together. Vincent lay her again as he thrust faster. Catherine started to quiver, she found her release as she scream his name over and over again. With one last thrust, Vincent came, emptying inside of her.

He dropped his head on hers. He smooth her hair that was stuck on her face. Their breathing hard and inhaling each other's breath. The smile on their faces slowly appears.

~~00~~

They are laying in the bed trying to catch their breath. Vincent is still on top of her. his head buried in her neck, He was still inside her.

"That was amazing" Catherine whispered as she run her hands on his slicked hair.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Vincent admitted. Since Catherine left, he didn't tried to find any other woman. He only wants her.

"You didn't tried this to other woman beside me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Only you." Vincent looked at her, a little bit insulted. That thought didn't crossed his mind not until this moment. Now that she brought it up, he asked her the same question.

"How about you?" he asked her. His eyes bore to her.

"No. I tried, but I can't." She looked away, ashamed from his admission. She doesn't know why but she's afraid that Vincent will find out that she has a boyfriend. She doesn't want to see him hurt. Not after what happened between them. "I guess because I am waiting for you".

Vincent smile, relief at her answer. He knows somewhere in his mind, that there is a possibility that she found another guy, given that she lost her memory, their memories, but he will not stop fighting for her. He pull from her which make Catherine gasp. He place himself at her side and pulled her close, her head rested on his chest. He sigh, contended. How many times he dream this moment to happen.

"Do you think Vanessa will like me?"

"Yes. Not only like. She love you."

"How did she know me?" Catherine moved her head to looked up to Vincent. Their face are centimeters away that she can feel his breath on her lips.

"I put all your pictures around her room. Each corners and each walls are full of your pictures. I even hung them on her crib and on to the ceiling so that when she open her eyes, she will see your beautiful face first. And every time she was in my arms, I always mention your name. That you are her mother and that you will come back. When she started to talk, her first words that she learned is "mama". From then, when I asked who is her mama, she will looked at your picture and pointed it out. I even asked her to kiss your picture every night. So that's why she knows you." Vincent lengthy explained.

"Oh Vincent." Catherine pull his face to kiss him. She didn't know what to say. She felt ashamed and guilty for what he's been through. She imagined him taking care of Vanessa without anyone helped. "I wish I could turn back the time. I wish it didn't happened to me. I am so sorry"

"Shh. Catherine. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is you're here. You came back. I will never let you go again."

"What if I am not the same person you loved before." Catherine said, worried.

"You are still the same. The only thing that changed is that you lost your memory. Other than that you are still the woman I fell in love with." Vincent assured her.

"What if I am not a good mother."

"You are. I know that. You are amazing and strong woman I've ever known. Trust me, your daughter will love you as much as I love you. Just trust yourself. Let's take this one step at a time. Okay."

Catherine just nod her head. She was distracted as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Vincent" she moan. She grip his head and raked his hair.

Vincent hovered over her and settled on her once again. For the second time around that evening their love for each other rekindle and a new love blossom from their heart.

~~00~~

Catherine woke from the noise under their bed. She tried to look for it and saw that it was the baby monitor. She looked at her side and saw that Vincent is still sleeping. His lips are slightly parted, his hands raised upward and his body sprawled on the bed. Half of his body is just the only covered from the sheet. She smile at the sight of him. He is the most adorable and yet sexy man she ever met. She bite her lips at their memories last night. Clearly she wore her out. She climbed out from the bed and looked for her underwear. She saw it under the pile of their clothes beside the bed. She grab it and put it on. The baby monitor started to make noises again. She mentally cursed, as she hurriedly grab Vincent shirt and strode out to the room. She put it on before she open the door. She saw Vanessa already standing on the crib. She was afraid to be near her. Afraid that she might hurt her. She just looked at her like, amazed how she was molded by her feature like she saw herself when she was at her age. She startled at the sound of her tiny voice.

"Mama" her hands raised upward, the same gesture she saw when the first time she met her.

Catherine slowly walk toward her. She approached her, still unable to speak.

"Mama."

"Hey baby," she smiled at her. She noticed that her hands are still raised upward so she took that as a sign. She lifted her and carried her in her arms. She is still wearing onesis and she looks so adorable in her pigtails that been messed up from her sleep.

She cradle her and snuggle her head. She can't describe what she was feeling. She was overwhelmed. She took a time to take a look at her surrounding and Vincent is right. She saw her pictures all over the room. There are some pictures of her with a baby bump. There is a picture of her with only a sheet covered her breast, Vincent kissing her big stomach and at the top of the picture is says "6 months pregnant".

"I can't believe I made you." She whisper in her ear.

Like she understand what she said, Vanessa snuggled her tiny face in her neck. Catherine looked at her. She was surprised to see her sleeping again. She seem comfortable with her. Unlike other babies who met stranger for the first time, Vanessa didn't cry when she saw her, instead she was offering herself to her. But she let her down the very first moment they saw each other. She cried because she left her, not because she met her. This time, she's done the same again. She never cried, instead she was calling her again, hoping this time she will carry her like a mother used to carry their baby when they woke up in the morning.

She hugged her tight. She didn't noticed her tears from her eyes. She was beyond happy. She never felt this happiness in her entire life. She was beyond contented just by hugging her daughter. She felt his presence.

"Catherine." Vincent called out while silently approaching her.

"I can't believe she will liked me."

"I told you. She love you."

"She's so perfect."

"Just like her mother."

"I can't believe she is my daughter."

"Our daughter." Vincent corrected her.

"Yes. OUR daughter. She's an angel."

They went out in the room and Vincent guided Catherine in the living room. He sit down to the couch and pull her to his lap. His body accommodate them, both her wife and daughter. Catherine sigh and settled in Vincent arms while her daughter is peacefully sleeping in her arms.

"Now this is perfect." Catherine put her head on his neck, snuggling him.

"We are perfect." Vincent kissed their forehead before sleep took over him.

**Author's Note.**

**Sorry if this seems like a rush. I am sick for the last few weeks (my asthma attacked again) and I can't think straight. I hope you like it. **

**BTW I am disappointed that CW moved the premier of BATB. I can't wait another one month! Arrrrggghhhhh. I miss Vincat so badly! **


	6. Chapter 6 Then you came

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

"Are you sure you're not going to the clinic?" Catherine asked while turning on her side to face Vincent. They were sprawled in the bed, naked. After they put back Vanessa on her crib, Vincent grab Catherine in her waist and kissed her passionately. Heat run instantly on their body. He carried her in the bedroom and lay her carefully on the bed. Hands roaming, mouth seeking, tongue dueled, hearts beating and once again they are one. This time it's fast and rough. Their body soaked with sweat and smelled sex but they don't mind at all.

Vincent turned his head to meet her gorgeous eyes. "Yes. I will call my secretary to cancel all my appointments for today and inform her that I will be on a short vacation with my family."

"Vincent, I don't want you to cancel all those appointments for me. Those kids needs you."

"But I need you."

Catherine sigh before she spoke again. "I don't want you to waste the time healing those kids. I will feel guilty. Imagine if Vanessa is not feeling well and I already made an appointment to a doctor and then suddenly he cancel it because he wants to go on a vacation. As a parent what would you feel?"

"Well luckily Vanessa's dad is a doctor."

"Vincent!"

"I get it. It's just that I'm scared, you know." He sat up then rested half of his body on the headboard. He exhaled loudly. Worries and fears visible on his eyes. "I'm scared to leave this house and come back home to find out that you are not here anymore." He looked down, ashamed that he look so vulnerable in front of her.

She sat up beside him, pulling the sheets around her body. She grab his face and kiss his eyebrow. Kissing his worries away. "Vincent. Is that what you afraid of? That I might leave?"

He nod, still unable to look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. We still have to talk, remember?" She smile, flashing her cute dimple on her cheek.

"You're staying because you just want to talk?" Vincent asked, confused.

"Yes and" she paused. She pressed her forehead on his then continue "because I want to remember you and to be with you" She bite her lower lip.

His hands wrap around her waist. He tighten his embrace. "Promise me when I get back you're still here?"

"I promise."

"I love you Catherine. I don't want to feel alone again. I will not survive if you leave me again. This is how I've lost you. We were lying on the bed like this. I was talking to Vanessa in your tummy and we were having a good time together. I was on call that time and I should've left you. I should've decline that call. If I did, it will never happened "

"I love you Vincent. I guess even if we didn't meet again and I have no memories of you, I will still love you. My heart never forget you. Every day I always asked myself why I feel incomplete, like part of me is missing. Every morning when I wake up, I was always wondering what is my purpose to live, why I didn't die on that accident, why I keep seeing vague images. Now I know why. Because you're my other half. You complete me Vincent." Tears started to run down from her cheeks. Vincent quickly wipes them from his thumbs. He position her so that she is straddling his legs.

"You are my life Catherine. Without you my world doesn't exist. I love you more than anything in the world. If I lose you again, I don't know… I rather die-" she cut him off by kissing him.

"Stop! Don't say that. I caused you too much pain. I don't want you to get hurt again. I promise I will never leave you again. You hear me? Never."

They kissed passionately. Pouring all the love they have for each other. Vincent flip her over so that he hovered over her. He removed the sheet from her body and toss it on the side. He quickly kiss one of her breast and play with the other. Catherine moaned loudly. She arc her back, her hands raking his scalp. She open her legs wider to accommodate his big body.

"Vincent. Now."

Vincent complied instantly. His lips left her breast and travel to her neck. He licked and sucked her pulse before he move to her lips. He does the same with her neck, he licked her swollen lips and enter her at the same time. Catherine gasp at the feeling of his manhood inside her. She grasp his arms, needing an anchor. He started to move very slow. Unlike their love making an hour ago, this time it's slow and sensual. Their hands never left each other's body. They move together. Their lips colliding, not willing to let go. Vincent sat up with Catherine still in his arms. This way the penetration got intense. He embrace her tight and pull her closer. He buried his face in her neck, smelling her sweet smell.

"God! You smell so good".

"You too." She whisper back.

She continue to ride him. Her arms locked around his neck. Their body, slick from sweat. The only sound in the room is their moans and hard breaths.

"Harder" Catherine moan. She wanted her release. She want him to move fast. The feeling is impeccable. She scratch his back when he hit her sweet spot. She cried out loud when she come harder.

Vincent grab her face to muffle her moan and kissed her hard. With one more thrust he emptied himself inside her. They were both breathing hard, eyes closed and heads rested on each other's shoulder.

"Wow" he whisper in her ear.

"Yeah." Is all she can say.

**~~00~~**

"Catherine. Calm down." Vincent called out from the bedroom, amused. He was putting his clothes after he took a bath and he's watching Catherine who was pacing back and forth in the hallway with Vanessa on the floor looking up to her, dumbfounded. He smile at the sight of his family. They were really cute and beautiful, he thought.

"I just realize that you were leaving me alone with Vanessa for 8 hours and I am worried. What if I forgot to feed her in time. What if I didn't noticed she climbed in the sofa and fell? What if she doesn't like my company? What if she cried and I don't know how to stop her? I don't know anything about babies!." Catherine blabbing around, exasperated. She instantly felt panic when she realize she was going to be alone with her daughter.

"Catherine. Trust me. Vanessa is well behave unlike any other 2 years old child. When you say 'don't do that' she will never do that. She only cried when she's hungry. And when she is sleepy she walk toward you and lay her head on your thighs or whatever parts of your body she could reach. She loves walking so just leave her in the living room and watched her roaming around and do her things. She also likes music so always turn on the radio. I think she loves Katy Perry." He smirk. Then he continue to brief her "She loves snuggling. Just like you" he reach out to her and grab her waist. "She always reminds me of you. I see her a lot on you. She's the reason why I keep going and stopping for losing myself. She's the only one you left from me." He looked down to his daughter who look oblivious to her parents. "I'm sure you will have a good time together." He gave her a peck on the lips then he picked Vanessa to give her as well on the forehead. "Be a good girl to mommy. Okay? Don't make her freak out." He teased. They walked toward the door. They stopped to pass Vanessa over to Catherine.

"Call me if you need anything. Okay. I left my card on the side table. Call me on my mobile."

"Okay."

He grab her face in one more passionate kiss. "I love you." With heavy heart, he turn around and leave his family.

Catherine close the door after she watched Vincent hopped on his car and leave.

"Okay Vanessa. What are we going to do now?" she asked her daughter who was staring at her.

She walked toward the living room where some of the toys are still scattered around. She sat up on the sofa and put Vanessa down. She was going to do what Vincent told her. She let her play around but still her daughter was still staring at her. She picked her again and place her on her lap.

"Hi Vanessa. You know me?" Catherine asked.

"Your mama."

"Right. I'm your mama. What do you want to do? You want to play?"

Vanessa just nod her head. Vincent was right she thought. She is well behave. She collect the toys and put them in the center of the living room. She was glad that it is all carpeted. She watched Vanessa played the doll. She studied her. Her hair is brunette just like her. Her eyes so green that looks like she was at the forest when she's staring at them. She also has a pale complexion. She has a cute little nose and dimples on her both cheeks. Vincent was right again, she look so much like her. She can't deny that she was the mother. She realize that she want to remember the feeling of being pregnant. The feeling of one human being growing up inside her womb. The feeling of moving her baby inside her tummy for the first time. And joy they felt the first time they found out that they're going to have a baby. Her thoughts cut off by the sounds of the telephone. She stand up and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello." She smiled when she heard his rough voice.

"Hi Honey. I just arrived at the clinic. I wanted to check up on you before I start my shift. Everything is okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. She's an angel." She look at her daughter who is still busy hugging her doll. She smile at the sight.

"Are you okay? You sound upset." Vincent asked, worried.

"I was just thinking, how am I doing when I am pregnant with her. Am I conscious, picky or fat?"

"You are amazing. You don't care if you're getting fat, you are not conscious of what you looked like and you eat anything. You put our baby first. You always think of her. You even enrolled in yoga class, you bought a lot of books about parenting. You bought a lot of clothes for her. You always read with her. You even designed her room. Catherine you are one dedicated and amazing mother. I am in awe of you. "

"Vincent-."

"And if you don't believe me, I have proof. It's in the side table, top drawer."

"What is it?"

"Go find yourself." He smile before he added "I need to go. I will finish my shift fast so that I will go home early."

"Okay."

She got up and took her daughter's hand. "C'mon Vanessa, let's go to daddy's room." They walked hand in hand. She stop in front of the drawer. She put Vanessa on the bed. Before she open the drawer her mobile phone ring. She search it. She found it on her jean pocket under the bed. She looked at the screen and her partner's name.

"Hey Tess." She answered while sitting on the bed, smoothing Vanessa's head.

"How was your meeting with your so called 'husband'?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"He is really my husband."

"So you accept the fact that you have a family?"

"I never denied it. I was just overwhelmed that is why I reacted that way. Now I am slowly accepting it."

"You have a child."

"Yes! I have." She smiled at her daughter. "I don't know Tess but I feel so proud having her."

"I want to see her!" Tess excitedly exclaim.

"You can come here if you want. I think I need some assistance taking care of her. I'm still new to this mother thing" she smirk.

"Of course! Wait, where are you?"

"Where do you think I am?"

"Oh! You are still in your husband's house?"

"Yes."

"If I am thinking right, you did surrender yourself to him?"

Catherine bite her lips and she was sure she is blushing from head to toe at the memories of last night and this morning. "Yes." She heard some squirming on the other line.

"Oh my god! Is he good in bed?"

"Tess! Can we not talk about this? I am talking in front of my daughter."

"Oh phu-lease Cat. It's not like she understand what we're talking about!"

"Just come over here, if you want to see her."

"Okay. Just send me the address and I will be there shortly."

**~~00~~**

Vincent was happy and worried at the same time. He can't helped himself for thinking Catherine. He is terrified that she might leave again. Worst is she might leave with their daughter. But he chose to shake the thought out of his mind. She came to him last night so it means she want to remember him. She want to stay with him. She want to be with him. That thought make him settled and he took a breath before he called his secretary to let the first patient to get inside his clinic.

He worked for hours, attending his patients. He was enjoying talking and checking up the kids. Sometimes he get some good advice from the parents. And most of the time he liked it when he saw his patients grew strong and better because of him.

Two years ago, he just got a promotion that he's been waiting for. He worked hard to achieve that position. Because of his intelligence, dedication and hard work, in just two years of training he became a surgeon. He is one of the youngest surgeon in that hospital. But after months of being a surgeon, the accident that changed his life happened. He was in the surgery room when Catherine brought in the hospital. They didn't inform him yet. He had no idea that his own wife was in the other room. He was so tired when he saw Heather crying. Beside him was his father in law. He suddenly felt his blood drained from his body. He was pale and unable to move. He thought he was just imagining. He walked toward to them and asked what happened. Heather told him everything. He sunk to the chair and put his hand on his head. He couldn't believe what just happened to his wife. He feared for her life and for their baby. He looked at Heather and then Thomas. He apologized for them for leaving Catherine alone. He never forget the looked on his father in law's face. The look in his eyes is full hatred. He knew from the start that he doesn't like him for his oldest daughter. That fact is one of the reason why he worked hard. To prove to Thomas that he is worth for Catherine.

Since the day he found out that Catherine left him with their baby and only one letter, not only his life changed but also his profession. He thought being a surgeon will always remember the tragedy of his life. So he chose to be a pediatrician. He thought that dealing with children will bring back the hope that he lost.

He looked at his wall clock and saw that it is almost noon. He remember it's time for Vanessa's bath. He dialed their home number. He smiled when he heard her soft voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Catherine."

"Hi Vincent. How are you?"

"Great. How about you? Did you take lunch?"

"Yes! You?" he like how they are having small talk.

"Not yet. Just four more patients and I will be home. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too" he sense that she is also smiling.

"How was Vanessa? Did she take a bath?"

"Yes. We had a good time at the bathtub. She also like water! She didn't want to get out on the tub. I had to carried her because she was starting to chill. Now I'm afraid she will get flu."

"Relax. That's normal. Is she sleeping now?"

"Yep. I put her to the bed."

"Good. You know I am hoping if I will also get a chance to have a good time in the tub with you?" he teased.

"Alright. Just come home fast. When you get home the bathtub is ready." she told.

Vincent quickly said goodbye. "Okay. I need to hang up so that I will finish this fast. I love you."

He heard Catherine laugh. "Okay. I love you too. Bye"

**~~00~~**

After she hung up, Catherine found herself still smiling. It seems like its normal for them to have a conversation just like any other couple. She thought maybe they are like this before because it came to them naturally. She realize that this is what her wants. What she needed after a long tiring day. To have someone to talk, to comfort with. It doesn't take time to adjust to her new life. She knew having a family is hard but with what she was experiencing now, she knew with due time she will get used to it and hopefully get better to it.

She looked at her sleeping child in the bed where she and Vincent just made love. She wonder if this is the same bed where they made Vanessa. She shake that thought out in her head. She doesn't have to guess because she is sure that everything in this house are the same as before. Being in this house she felt home. She felt comfortable. She felt loved. Everything in the house is full of her memories. From her pictures in all over the house to her favorite color that was painted on the wall. Everything is all her and she was glad Vincent kept it all and leave it as the same.

In an instant her life changed. And she quickly embraced that changes. In fact she was looking forward what happens next. She thought about Vincent and her heart swell. He was so good to be true. If any other man was her husband, they already forgot her. But with Vincent, he waited for her. He never gave up and that makes her love him all the more. She knew with all her heart that she love him, only him. Even if they didn't found each other yet. She knew even in another lifetime they will meet again because she believe they are destined.

She belong to him and he to her. Their names is written in the star that no matter obstacle or problem they face, they will end up together.

And the fruit of their love is just inch away from her. She is the living proof how much they fought their love. It's just a matter of time before the lies unfold but for now, she will enjoy the happiness she found with them. One thing she is now sure of. She will spend the rest of her life loving them.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm such a slow writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**14 days! I can't wait!**

**Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7 You brought me out of my shell

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

Tess arrived shortly after Catherine fixed the bath for her and Vincent. She was actually anticipating his arrival. She can't wait for him to come home and made love to him all night. But as Tess with her, fishing more and more information about Vincent, it is impossible to have a passionate night with her husband. She keeps asking if Vincent is really her husband or maybe he just claiming she was his wife and taking advantage of her being amnesiac.

"I don't know Tess. My memories are not fully recovered. I may not still remember him completely but I knew he was telling the truth. He has so many proofs and in all honestly, I don't even care if I remember them or not. What matter to me now is that I found them and that I have forever to make up for. And look around my face is all over the house."

"I know. I'm sorry. I sound like I still have doubts. I just can't believe you have a family." Tess laugh to her sentiment. She never thought that her partner who is tough and pretty and soft in the inside will become a mother unexpectedly.

"Me too. It's overwhelming. The first time I touched my daughter and the first time I heard her say the word "mama" the world around me suddenly changed. It became more better, clearer. When I looked at Vincent who is looking back at me with pure adoration and love I finally settled and contented. I finally found some peace and courage to live without doubts or guilt. I can feel their love for me and I don't want to let them down."

"May I remind you that is only been a day after you found them."

"I know and you know how many times I've been asking for love, for this man in my dreams and now, love finally found me and my dreams came out that indeed, it was really true. He is real and please don't argue with me because no words can discourage me."

"Okay fine, I'm not arguing with you. I'm just making sure you have no doubts about finding your family and FYI, I'm happy for you." Tess broke a smile on her face. She never saw her partner so happy before.

"Thank You." Catherine return the smile on her partner. She knew she was only concern and truly happy for her.

"What about Heather? Did you talked to her?

"No. I don't want to deal with her right now. I'm still upset that she kept all of this to me."

They stopped talking when they heard Vanessa's voice calling her father.

"She's awake. Do you want to see her?" She asked Tess who is very anxious to see her daughter.

"YES!" Tess jumped a little on her seat. Catherine immediately stood up and walked in the bedroom where she found her daughter playing her thumb.

"Hi Vanessa. You awake." She patted her head and smooth the hair out of her face.

At the sight of her mother, Vanessa instantly reach her hand to her. She was scooped out of the bed. She rested her head on Catherine's shoulder which make her mother smile. Together they walk back in the living room where Tess still seated in the couch. When she saw them walking she smile, excited to see the angel her partner is carrying.

"Tess meet my daughter Vanessa, Vanessa meet auntie Tess." Catherine sit her in her lap and face her to Tess. She put both of her hands on her mouth and squeal a little trying not to scare the toddler.

"Oh my God Cat she's so pretty! She looked so much like you. She got your eyes and dimples." She scooted a little to see Vanessa up-close. "Hi Vanessa" she couldn't help herself to touch her chubby cheeks and pinch them a little.

"Hi" they heard her tiny voice.

Smiling at her daughter Catherine look up to her partner. "Do you want to hold her? I will make a bottle for her and some snack for us. Coffee?"

"Not too strong." she took Vanessa from Catherine. Few seconds later, she stood up and follow her friend in the kitchen. "You know, she is well behave unlike my niece. Arrggh. Until now she doesn't like me. I can't hold her without crying out her lungs when she sees me."

Catherine laughed while pouring some coffee in their mug. "Maybe you did something before that made her scared to you."

"No. I didn't. Probably."

The two woman smile and went back in the living room. Catherine told Tess to put down Vanessa and let her play around. They talked about her, how beautiful and healthy she is. How they praised Vincent for bringing her up to be a good, kind and adorable baby.

"Speaking of, what time he will be back? I want to meet the man in your dreams."

"He will come home after five." at the mention of time, she looked up the clock and her heart skip a bit. One hour left and he will be coming home.

"Can't wait?" Tess tease and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. He was so good to me and- " she sigh. She can't described how she felt with Vincent. Her feelings for him is strong that she wondered if that is possible to feel for someone whom she forgot and met again after two long years. "he is simply perfect. Right now I just need him to be here. I'm scared to be alone with my own daughter. You know. I'm new to this.

"I understand. Listen. You don't have to memorize all the duty of mother. Just be yourself and I'm sure your husband will help you."

The girls interrupted by a loud thud followed by a cry. Catherine looked with horror when she saw her daughter crying. She was holding her head and her face is red. She knew something happened and immediately she scold herself for not looking at her daughter carefully. She ran to her and scoop her from the floor.

"What happened?" She heard Tess who is now standing beside her.

"I don't know." She kept checking her daughter's head, trying to find where she got hurt. She caress it and blow some air to ease the pain. The toddler is still crying and hiccupping. She wrap her little arms around her mother's neck and buried her face on her shoulder.

"See Tess? This is what I'm afraid of." Catherine exclaimed, a little guilty. "I didn't even know what happened!" her heart is beating fast.

"Hey, hey, Cat. It's okay. She just maybe stumble from her toys. She's going to be okay. Don't worry." Tess comforted her friend. She guided them to sit on the couch. "I'm going to get her water."

Catherine still holding Vanessa. Her cry subside a little. She heard the phone rang and she immediately pressed the button. "H-Hello?"

"Hey Catherine. Are you okay?" Vincent asked, suddenly sensing that something bothering her wife on the other line. "What happened?"

"Vanessa got hurt and it's my fault. I'm sorry I told you don't leave her with me. I didn't noticed her playing then I heard her cried, I think she stumble fell. She was holding her head. I think she got hurt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I told you-"

Clearly amused by her worries Vincent interrupted "Hey Catherine, my love. Hush. It's okay. I will check her head later. I have only one patient left and after this I will go home straight. I promise you so wait for me. Okay! Don't leave. Promise me you will wait?" Now it's his time to worry and Catherine turns to get amused.

"I'm here when you get home. I promise." she assured him.

Half an hour later the two woman still talking and Catherine refused to let her daughter go. She was still sitting in her lap, letting her play with her dolls. She took all her toys and put them in the sofa between her and Tess. To her delight, her daughter is smiling and playing again like nothing happened but still she is worried to her head. She and Tess played along with her while waiting for her husband. A few minutes later they heard the car engine outside the house. To her amused Vanessa stood up and called out her father.

"Daddy's home!"

The three of them all stood up. They wait the handsome doctor to enter the house. Catherine's heart started to beat faster like she always does when she sees him.

"Daddy!" Vanessa run toward Vincent and immediately scoop by a strong arms of her father.

"Hi little princess. Miss me?" the baby just nod her head frantically.

Vincent looked on his wife's direction. His heart swell with pride and joy. She was really beautiful. She never failed him mesmerize by her kindness, beauty and intelligence. His feet move with longer strides and walked to his wife. He kissed her passionately not caring to their audience.

Catherine was surprised on her husband action but also glad that he is finally home. When he pull form their kiss, she felt her face flush from blushing. She looked at Tess who is eyeing her with humor in her eyes. Vanessa on the other hand kiss her dad as well. That make the three adults laugh on the toddler's action. Before she completely forgot, she introduce her partner to her husband.

"Tess this is Vincent, my husband" she added. "Vincent, this is Tess, my partner and friend."

"Nice to meet you Tess." Vincent offered his hand for handshake and Tess accept it immediately.

"Nice to meet you too. Cat is right. You are really more handsome in person rather than in her dreams. No wonder she is desperate to find you."

"Tess!" Catherine cut her off and looked at her with warning.

"You know she always kept talking about her dreams, how handsome and how good kisser you are-"

"Tess, I warned you!"

"Trust me Vincent, with or without memory she always talked about you."

Vincent only did was to smile to his wife's partner. He didn't know how straight forward she is. He looked at his wife to find her redden by her partner's revelation. He didn't know if because she is blushing, embarrass or angry. She is slightly scowling at Tess and it made him amused all the more. She looked cute and sexy at the same time. He loved to look into her eyes because even without telling a word, Catherine know how to express her emotions. She is very transparent.

"Okay before I spill all Cat's secret and kill me, I should probably go. Nice meeting you again Vincent. Bye Vanessa. Let's play again soon." Tess bid goodbye to her friend and kiss Vanessa on the cheek before strode toward the door.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief as her partner close the door.

"Trust me, I will cut her tongue someday."

"She is just trying to help you."

"Help me what? Spilling my secret?"

"So you're going to keep your secret from me that you actually been looking for me as well?"

"I didn't know who you really are until you found me and claimed that I am your wife."

"But you keep dreaming about me.?"

Catherine felt her cheek flush again. She just nod her head. "Every night."

That made Vincent smile. He kissed her again. Once, twice and even thrice. He just couldn't help himself. He felt her returning the kiss and making it more deeper but a tiny voice caused them to stop. They both laugh as they saw Vanessa making a sad face, clearly jealous on their kissing spree. They both kiss her in the cheeks.

"How about the bath that you are talking about?" Catherine asked Vincent in a seductive tone. He immediately put Vanessa on the floor and face his wife.

"Is it ready?"

"Yep! Before Tess intrude my bonding with our daughter."

"Save that later. When we put Vanessa on the bed."

**~~00~~**

After they finished playing, feed and put Vanessa on the bed, they were both lying on the tub, naked, wanting. Vincent's hands was on her stomach, holding her close, enjoying her nearness. Catherine laid her head on her chest. She thought how perfect it is to just lie still, with the man who loved her and just be herself, no worries and guilt in her head.

"Are we like this before?" she asked. She reach his hands on her stomach and play with his fingers.

"Yes! You like bathtub." he simply said.

"I mean, are we like this before? You know, just simply enjoying each other without talking? Because for me, this is perfect. Just lying here with you, enjoying your presence. I couldn't remember when is the last time I enjoyed the bathtub."

"You really loved it to the point you fell asleep and until your skin wrinkles. Sometimes I joined you but usually I let you alone."

"Is that how I love taking a bath? I don't think I will still enjoyed it without you." She whisper, her head move on one side so her face is slightly hidden on his neck. "I can feel how much you love me".

"More than anything. More than my life Catherine."

Her hands left his and moved them on the side of his head, pulling him to give him a hot wet kiss. Vincent did moved his hands as well, he moved her to face her and straddle his legs. He slide his hands on her buttocks to pull her close to his erection. She could feel his hardness between them.

"I'm sure I told you the same before as well. That I love you more than anything."

"Yes you did."

He kissed her one more before his lips moved to her neck. He sucked her pulse, leaving a mark on it. Catherine moaned and tilted her head back to give him more access. His lips were moving down until he reach her peak. He sucked her right breast whilst the other pinching, tugging and playing with his hands. Her hands raked his hair and pull his head more to her chest. She could feel her heart drumming nonstop in anticipation, in excitement, in nervousness. She was so aroused, so wet that she whimper loudly when she felt his lips left her breast.

"Vincent."

"I love you Catherine. Don't leave me again."

"I won't. I swear I won't."

Vincent raised her so that he can aligned his hardness on her sex. Slowly, she let her slide. She was so wet that it didn't take time to fill her completely. They both sigh together. Once again they are one. He hugged her tight never wanting to let her go. Catherine did the same. She envelop him on her slim hands, cradling his head. She attempt to moved but he was holding her still.

"Please."

"Let me feel you. Just for a second. I want to feel all of you."

She nodded, but the feeling was so intense. His hardness on her inside is too much to bear. It added the factor that they were on the bathtub were - once upon a time on her state of her amnesia- she wish to do this with her one true love.

"Vincent!"

"I want this to last long."

"Believe me, me too. But you are so huge." She heard him chuckle. "Let me move. Please."

He let her move. She moved like a dancer. Up and down, slowly then faster. They made a tiny wave on the small bathtub. Their hands roamed around their wet body. Their eyes locked and their lips parted, nearly touching, breathing each other's breath. They moved each other, accepting each other. They were in their small world that only the two of them exist. They were breathing hard, moaning each other's name, until they explode together.

Vincent cradle her beloved. Her head was on his neck, eyes close.

"Hmmm. I really love bathtub and your neck."

He pulled her close, still inside her. "I wish this will never end."

Catherine looked up to see his face. His eyes suddenly full of sadness.

"How can you say that?"

"Tomorrow you will go back to work."

"So?"

"Everything will go back as before. Normal and nothing like happened."

"Vincent. Me going back to work doesn't mean it's the end for us. We just found each other. You just found me. You keep worrying that if I leave this house I will never go back? Of course I will. It is not the end for us, in fact it is the beginning."

"I'm sorry. I guess I got traumatized. I am so afraid Catherine. If I lose you again, might as well kill myself."

"I promise you. I will never ever leave you again. Okay! Promise me also that you will stop worrying about me not going back to you because the moment we met again I knew I will spend the rest of my life with you. I have so many questions still but we have forever to answer all that and to catch up. Right?" She put her hands on his cheeks and flashed her sweet smile. "My problem now is I don't have clothes for tomorrow."

"We can fetch them now. If you want."

"No. You'll stay here. I will go and pack some stuffs and I will be back before you know it."

"No I can't let you go alone. I will come with you."

"Vincent, I promise I will be back. Stay here with Vanessa. I swear I will be back."

"Catherine-"

"Please Vincent. I don't want you to leave Vanessa alone."

"I can call JT to look out for her."

"No. I don't want to bother anyone. It just takes a few minutes. Trust me. I will be back. Okay." she touched his cheeks with her both hands and kiss his lips before she stood up and walked back to his room. She dried herself and put her clothes on from the previous day.

"Why you're seem like in hurry?" she saw Vincent standing by the door with only towel on his waist.

"I'm in a hurry because I want to go back immediately." She walked toward to him and kiss him in the cheek. "I will be back. I promise. You will wake up with me beside you."

Vincent watched his wife as she walk out the door. As soon as the door closed, he took his phone and dialed JT's number.

"Hey man, sorry for bothering you but I need you to look out for Vanessa for a while. Don't worry she's sleeping. I just need you here in case she will wake up."

"Dude what happen?"

"I want to go after Catherine. She left to get her things in her apartment but I had these bad feeling. I will make sure she is okay and arrived safely."

"Fine. But don't you think you are overreacting? She will be back. Don't worry."

"I know, but I am worried. I just want to make sure."

"Okay. I will be there in a minute."

Catherine drove in her apartment within only ten minutes. She was anxious to go back with Vincent. She knew he will be worried for her but she promised to him that she will be back and she never broken a promise. She thought of packing light, just only a few clothes for tomorrow and then she will leave. As soon as she arrived on her apartment floor, she walked fast in front of her flat. She was fishing her keys inside her pocket when she heard noise coming from the inside. She frown slightly and slowly she open the door. She was greeted with smiling Patrick standing beside the table. There are candles everywhere and sweet mellow music suddenly filled the room.

"Patrick." She gasp his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprised you."

"How did you enter my apartment? I never gave you a key."

"I asked the watch man if he can open your apartment for me." Patrick started to walk toward her but she immediately step away from him. He grabbed her arm and pull her hard on his chest. His eyes that was soft when she enter changed into something that she didn't saw before. She sense how angry he was to her.

"Where have you've been. You didn't went home last night." If looks could kill she is probably dead by now, she thought.

"It's none of your business." She spat and jerked her hands away from his grip. She tried to walk away but he pinned her in the wall. She gasp from the strong force on her back.

"THE HELL IT IS! Tell me Catherine, who are with you last night?"

"I won't tell you."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No. Not with you."

"What do you mean?

"I have an husband. I remember now!"

"You're kidding me. You're just telling this to break up with me!"

"Let me go! You're hurting me."

"I will hurt you more if you didn't tell who's this guy!"

"Believe me Patrick, I am surprised as you seem. I don't want to hurt you but this is the fact. He was my husband. We are married for two years."

Patrick couldn't contain himself for what he heard. He explode like a mad man. He was so angry. "You're bluffing." Then he crashed his lips to her.

Catherine pursed her lips very hard. She was struggling to fight him to get out of his grip but he was too strong. She tried to kick his groin but seems like he knew she will do that so his knees push hers, pinning her more in the wall. Suddenly, she thought about Vincent. He's waiting for her to come back. She doesn't want to wait him too long.

Patrick lips move down to her neck. He mumbles between his kisses. "Whether you're lying or not, I won't let you go without having you under your pants and sucked my balls."

"No! Stop."

Then she heard the door slam. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the now familiar figure she silently prayed to come.

** A/N: Sorry if it takes too long to update this story. I hope you like it. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: You gave the world to me

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

"Catherine!"

"Vincent!"

They called out their name at the same time. Patrick moved his head to see Vincent standing in the doorway. Catherine took the chance of his distraction, with force, she knock her head with his forehead causing him to stumble back a little. He was about to attack but she immediately punch him in the face. Vincent rush to her side.

"Are you okay?" He was checking her making sure she was alright, except when he saw the red mark on her neck. He balled his hands on his side, his jaw clench and he find himself breathing hard. He looked at the man on the floor, sending him dagger look.

"I'm fine Vincent." Catherine touch his arm lightly, encouraging him to calm down.

"Who is this?" he asked her without looking at her. He can't look at her eyes right now. He has an idea who is this man but in whatever reason he wanted to hear it straight from Catherine's mouth.

Patrick who is now standing in front of them, answered for Catherine. "I'm her boyfriend. And you, I believe is his dream boy." He gave him a devilish smirk.

"I'm her husband." Vincent firmly said. He really wants to hurt this man but he tried to calm himself down, for Catherine. He knew for two years they are apart there is possibility she could find new love. With her look, she can easily find a man probably more than to him. He will accept if Catherine found someone who is more willing to give his life for her but he will not forgive himself if he let her go with this scumbag. He tried to hurt her and the thought of him kissing his wife is something he can't bear.

"Oh really?" Patrick snapped. He raise his eyebrow and he looked at them from head toe. "Then where is her ring? I don't see her wearing any ring in her fingers."

"She lost it when she got an accident." Vincent said in a matter of fact tone. Catherine looked at him in question. He answer her as if he can read her thoughts. "When I saw you in the hospital I noticed you didn't wore the ring. I asked the nurse if they took it off while tending you but they told me it's already gone when you arrived."

"How do you know? Maybe she took it off before the accident." Patrick commented.

"No. I didn't!" Catherine exclaim before he looked at Vincent. She suddenly felt defensive. "I don't remember but I'm sure I will never remove it."

"I believe you. I think someone took it off while you were unconscious."

"Who?"

"I will not talk about it. Not in front of him." Vincent still not looking at her, his eyes focus on Patrick.

"Why not?" Patrick asked. His face is relax but he still feel uncomfortable with Vincent. He admit to himself that he is intimidated in front of him.

"It's none of your business."

"So Cat." Patrick moved her eyes to Catherine. "You are not satisfied with me and you harbor another man?" he huff. "I tried everything to please you. I've waited for months to bed you-"

"Don't talk to her like that." Vincent growl.

"Like what? A slut?"

"One more word and I will kill you."

"You can't do that in front of her. You coward."

"Patrick! Stop! Please. Leave now before things get worse." she beg. She knew if the situation get worse, both of them end up hurting each other. Patrick love challenges. She knew he will never leave her apartment without hurting Vincent. She saw the look in his face how intimidated he is, how badly he wants to hurt him.

"You want me to leave so you can bang each other?"

"I told you-"

"Vincent! Stop. He's not worth it. " Catherine shift her eyes to Patrick. "Patrick, please. Just leave." Her eyes begging.

Catherine felt his arms tense. She knew he's controlling himself for hurting Patrick. He is in range to attack him.

"Fine. I will leave. But we're not done here. You are mine Catherine. Whatever you have in the past, I don't care. I won't let you go. You hear me? Your are mine!" Patrick yell.

"She's not your possession!" Vincent yelled back.

Patrick walk out and he stop beside Vincent. "She's mine. You can have her now but I will take her back no matter what. So take your time before I run out of patience." Then he walks away out of the door, out of the apartment.

Catherine sigh in relief. There was an awkward silence. Neither one of them wants to speak.

"Sorry" they blurted out at the same time.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was here. I tried to avoid him but he insisted and he pushed me into the wall-."

"You don't have to explain everything. I understand. He's your boyfriend after all. He can do whatever he wants to do to you."

"Unless it against my will. Vincent I don't want him. He forced me. Boyfriends don't do that to their girlfriends."

"But he is still your boyfriend."

"Yes. But that is going to changed. I have you now."

"I didn't expect this is going to be complicated." He told her.

"Me too."

Their conversation interrupted by the sound of his phone. Vincent answered as soon as he saw the caller.

"Yes JT, tell me."

"_She kept crying. She's looking for her mommy!_" JT exclaim.

Vincent couldn't help but smile. His daughter create a bond instantly to her mother. They are a like in so many ways. No wonder they easily got along to each other.

"Is everything okay?" Catherine moved in front of him and mouthed those words.

"Tell her we're on our way back home."

"_I said that a hundred times already." _

"Tell her this time for real. I got to go." He hung up the phone then look at Catherine. He still see the red mark on her neck. He reach it and his blood started to boil again. Catherine grab his hand. She squeeze it then shook her head.

"Don't look at it. I will take a shower. Give me five minutes and if you want you can pack my things for me." she smile in assurance. She hope she will make him feel better. She doesn't want him to get hurt because of her. She thought she caused him a lot of pain since she got that horrible accident. She promised herself that she will make amends for everything that has happened to them including Patrick.

She will end her relationship with him. She knew that from start their relationship is wrong. All throughout, she convinced herself that she and Patrick will work out but faith decided for her.

She found her husband who is more willing to wait and give up his life for her. She felt his undying love for her the moment she looked into his eyes. There was pain in them that she wanted to take away. She felt their connection. She knew even if they don't meet ever again and no matter how many man will come to her life, her heart belong to him. Only him. Suddenly she felt overwhelm. She hurt him again. She looked into his eyes that was full of pain. She take a step to hug herself to him and rested her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shhh. It's okay." He hugged her tight. He kissed her head before he pull away. "Your daughter is looking for you. I think she's going to beast out if we will not hurry." He smile and push her a little.

**~~00~~**

They finally arrived at JT's house. They practically hear his voice cooing their crying baby.

"Vanessa I told you they're on their way now. Please don't cry." His voice sound tired.

"Mama!"

Catherine rush inside. She saw Vanessa's red face and immediately she felt guilty for leaving her. She took her from JT and hush her till Vanessa stop crying. She repeatedly tapping her back to sooth her. "Hush now baby. Mommy is here." The child instantly relax at her mother's arms. She was hiccupping, her head tuck under her mother's neck.

"The minute you left her she started to cry. She didn't cry to me like that before." JT complain. He look like he didn't sleep for one day. His hair is messy and his t-shirt is wet from Vanessa's tears.

"Sorry JT. I had to follow her." Vincent apologize to his friend.

"It's okay buddy. I understand." JT face Catherine and smile before he said "Nice meeting you. Again." He added. Smiling, he extended his hand to her. Catherine shook it right away.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem. That is what my duty as an uncle right? I mean I have no choice, that's what I'm doing for the past two years."

Everyone went silent. The atmosphere became awkward.

JT curse himself. He shouldn't said that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't –"

"No. It's fine. I didn't see that an insult. Vincent told me you were a little bit sarcastic. I understand. And I didn't mean to lose my memories as well. Sorry for that." She turned toward the door and walk away.

"Catherine!." Both men called her out.

"Damn it. Vincent I'm so sorry. I was suppose to say that I was being an uncle for two years but clearly it came out differently."

"It's okay JT. She had a rough night. Don't worry about it."

"Looks like you too."

"Yeah. I will tell you tomorrow. For now, I wanted to comfort my wife."

They give thanks to each other before they bid goodbye.

Vincent run to catch Catherine. He pull her close not minding Vanessa in her arms. "He didn't mean that."

"I know." she whisper.

"Don't be upset."

"I'm not. You'll hurting Vanessa."

"I think she's sleeping."

"Is she?" She peak her daughter. She smile when she her sucking her thumb.

"She got tired crying."

"How about you. Are you not tired?" Vincent pull them closer. With his big arms and wide chest his family fit perfectly.

"I am. I have work tomorrow." She inform him sadly.

"The worst part." He kissed her head, knowing fully that tomorrow they will go back to their respective life. Him being doctor and she being a cop.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She promise.

"I won't let you go."

"We have a lot to talk about Vincent." She turn on her side. She was facing him now. His eyes, she thought were bloodshot.

"Yes. I know. But you are tired. We have a lot of time to talk."

"No. I want now. I want to know everything."

**~~00~~**

They were in the bedroom sitting cross legs, facing each other in their bed. The scrapbook is sitting in the center between them. Neither of them dare to touch the book. They both knew whatever inside was their past that they have to face no matter how much painful or beautiful it was for them. They have no choice, they want to remember every single moment so that they can move forward to their future.

"You said I made this?" she asked Vincent. Her hands flew in the cover. It looks familiar to her.

"Yes."

Catherine took the book in her hands. She caress it before she open the first page. She flip page by page until silent tears roll down in her cheeks. There was a picture of them in the lake where they had their first date, a movie ticket of one their first movie night together, a receipt from the fine dine-in restaurant where they had their first dinner, a dried rose petal, a note and many things of their memorable first in their lives. At the middle of the book were their wedding photos, and letters of their vows. She also kept a piece of her bridal bouquet, a picture of their wedding ring and the setting from their wedding reception. Towards the end of the book was her picture of her in a maternity dress. She was glowing in happiness and excitement. She smile when she saw of Vincent resting his head on her swollen tummy. It looks like he is trying to listen their baby or just simply lying, waiting for their miracle. There were also attached CD's on each events. Their wedding, Vincent's birthday, their first honeymoon and some lazy days where they only did nothing but loved each other. When she turn the last page, she caught her breath. It was a small envelop that was slightly worn out. At the center of the envelop is Vincent's name.

"This is your last letter for me. You left it the day after you gave birth to Vanessa."

"I wrote it?"

"I don't know."

"What? You didn't know?" she asked, confused.

Vincent just nod his head. Since the first time he saw the letter he knew Catherine didn't wrote it. Someone wrote it for her.

"Yes. I know your handwritten well. My instinct tells me you didn't wrote it but it doesn't change the fact that this letter clearly broke me."

"How did you know it's not my handwritten and who do you think would do this."

"I don't know. I have someone in mind but it's unfair to accused her."

"Who?" she insisted.

"Catherine it doesn't matter. You're here now."

"If this letter broke you, why did you keep reading it?"

"Because it made me think that you will still come back. That you are still out there. Reading it gives me hope that one day I will see you again because I know deep inside you will never wrote such thing to hurt me, especially to leave me. We are so much in love. This scrapbook you made is one proof how much you love me. You did this with smile on your face. You spend hours making this, giving time and effort to make it beautiful. I remember how you run to me one day showing me the page that you made after our wedding, you were so happy that you made everything in your mind. These pictures of us, you in a simple wedding dress and me in tux is the most beautiful picture you've ever seen. And I agree with you without no doubt. You were like an angel fall from the sky and every day since I met you, I thank God that He sent me an angel not only to guide and protect me but also to love me endlessly. I love you Catherine. I love you so much I will give up my life for you." Vincent lengthy explained. He nearly broke down seeing his wife crying over the realization that they found each other again. That they are here, she is here in front of him.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry we've lost two years of our lives together."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now."

She nod in agreement. She toss the scrapbook to her side then she crawl and climbed on his lap. She capture his mouth before he say anything. She used her mouth to open his and when he did she instantly slid her tongue. She kiss away his worries, his pain, his lost, his longing to her hoping her kiss will change into joy and relief that she is finally here with him. She promise to herself that no matter what happens she will never leave his side ever again. She seal that promise with one hot wet kiss.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. And sorry if this kind of look like a rush coz I wrote it in like 5hours only. I tried to update all my stories before the long weekend start including FOREVER. So bare with me if you find MANY errors. Hehe**

**Also I would like to thank those who keep asking and reading this story. I'm still alive don't cha worry. I will pursue these stories of mine but hopefully I will have more time and encourage to write. **

**And by the way, I started a new story. Go check it out. Let me know if you like it too.**

**Thank you again for reading. *wink* **

**PS:**

**I miss our Vincat babies already. I keep repeating the wedding scene. I know you too guys. Hahaha. **


	9. Chapter 9 There I was so in love with U

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

"You can't leave me hanging Cat! Don't do this to me." Catherine heard her partner. She knew she is tailing at her back. She reached the door of their Captain office when Tess reach her at the same time and tug her arm.

"Cat! Are you really sure?"

"Tess. I'm sure. Hundred percent. Okay." she knock the door and open it before the person inside answer to come in.

"Hey Captain. Can I have minute?"

"What is it Chandler?"

She walk toward the table and put down the envelop she was holding. She watched her Captain to open it and wait for him to read.

"Why indefinite?"

"Because I don't know when will I come back." She explained.

"Please captain don't let her resign." Tess interrupted.

"I'm not leaving the job, Tess."

"We will discuss it later, Chandler. I have to go to ADA office."

"But captain I just need you to-"

"Later. Okay?"

"But-"

Her captain put down her letter then storm out of his office.

"I think he doesn't want you to go." Tess, whisper at her ear. She saw her partner smirking. She gave her a look.

"I need him to approve my leave. I want to spend my time with my family." She said it while climbing down the stairs towards their respective table. She slam her body on her chair. She grab her phone and saw one message from her husband. "_I miss you honey. See you later." _She bite her lip to suppressed her smile. Something on her belly swoosh.

"You know, I think I kinda hate you now more than I hate you a while ago." Tess, lean on her table and cross her arms on her chest.

Catherine just look on her partner in confusion.

"First because you will leave me hanging with so many cases we need to solve without my permission and without a date when you will come back which as you said indefinite. Second, because all of a sudden you have a man with a great house, great body, great smile, great dad, and most specially great in bed and is way much much better than your ex- boyfriend Patrick. Did I mention he has a great body?"

"Tess, it's not like that."

"Oh please Cat don't try to be humble. I saw the guy, okay. You are perfect together. I saw the way he looked at you. I was thinking, when will I have someone to look at me like that."

"If the right time comes, you will find him. In my case, he found me. Now I would never, ever let him go."

"That's good. He adores you and your daughter. I can't believe you did that!"

"What?"

"Vanessa! She is so freaking adorable. I can't believe you two made that baby." Tess told her, her face dreamy and her eyes sparkling.

Catherine just smile at her partner. She knew she will support her for whatever decision she will make on her life. Even after she decides she will have a break from her work to focus on her family and leave Tess hanging. She knew deep inside she is happy for her.

It's been a week since she left her apartment and move in to Vincent. She sent a letter on her landlord that she will not continue her lease for another year (because they send her a notice for renewal a month before she found Vincent) and that she will move out earlier than her contract end date. She discussed it with Vincent of course, because even though they were married, things will still fresh and new for her. She want to make sure that they both want it. Of course Vincent agreed. At the same day, they all packed her clothes, some of her furniture and appliances.

She pondered carefully if she is moving things too fast for her and Vincent. She just found out everything from her past, some questions that are now answered but not all since she still doesn't know who wrote the letter that cause everyone to suffer. She was feeling scared and excited at the same. Spending time with her family makes her feel more matured, blessed and contented. Feelings that she didn't know she will feel again.

She settled instantly. She adjusted quickly. She was having fun playing the role of a mother and wife. She was taking it seriously. She bought a book about how to be a good wife and mother. She was reading tips and rules online. She watched cooking channel to learn how to cook. She bought a lot of toys and books for her daughter and everything she needs to learn about her new life.

Vincent also helped her to settle. In fact, he helped her in everything. He was there while watching cooking show. He went with her in the bookstore to buy her books and books for Vanessa. He even chose a book for her. He also went out with her when she went shopping for Vanessa that he thought she didn't need. Clothes, socks, hats, toys, coloring books, play doh, headbands and everything you can see in a baby shop. He just shake his head in amusement. He knew Catherine would get hurt if he say, she bought too much and that their daughter already own a lot of them. But he let her, knowing she will be happy doing it. Now their daughter barely breathing in her room even in her crib coz his wife fill it with a lot of stuff toys around her.

They developed a routine since then. They will wake up, checked on Vanessa, take a bath together when Vanessa is still sleeping or when she is awake, neither of them will take a bath separately while one of them is making breakfast. When they were ready, they will dropped their daughter to JT's apartment, dropped Catherine in the precinct and then to the hospital. In the afternoon, when Catherine is in the field she will call her husband to go pick up Vanessa alone and wait for her at home. But when she is not she will stop by at the hospital and wait for her husband. This routine she realize is beginning to get used to it.

And she love it. Every second of it.

She loved going home with her daughter squealing at the sight of her. She loved waiting on Vincent at the hospital, while looking at those mothers who are drooling over with her husband. She loved making pancakes, or oatmeal's at breakfast because she just found out that Vincent loves pancake and oatmeal. She loved watching her daughter suck her pacifier at night while stroking her tiny hair until she fell asleep. She loved going to bed with her husband waiting for her, spooned her, kiss her neck and whisper 'I love you so much' in her ear before she doze to sleep.

All of those things she loved are the beginnings of her new life, or in her mind, the continuation of her supposed to be her life.

Five o'clock to be exact, her mobile ring. She immediately answered it without looking at the caller. Before she speak to greet him he heard his deep, rough voice "Hey Honey. I'm here." She smile and stood up instantly. She put her phone in between her shoulder and ear so that she can use her both hands to clear her table, put the files away and get ready to go home.

"I'm out in five." She told him.

"I'm waiting." She heard cars horn and people in the street. She knew he was just in front of their precinct.

She end the call and with one last sweep on her table, she took her gun, put it in the holster, took her badge, grab her bag and walk toward the door. When she reach the door she saw him immediately. She caught her breath- like always- whenever she saw him. He was standing just outside his Jeep, his body leaning on the door, his legs crossed, arms crossed on his chest, his eyes were on her, smiling at her. He was wearing his scrub with a biker jacket. His dimples were showing which make her breath caught, her heart leaped and belly swoosh. She ran and throw her petite body on him.

Vincent caught her and hug her fiercely. He buried his head on her hair, inhaling her vanilla scent. They leaned away just an inch to put their mouth on each other. Their lips linger for a few minutes before they parted.

"Hi." She greeted breathlessly.

"Hey honey" Vincent greeted back. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They let go each other. Vincent step aside so that he can open the passenger door. He guided Catherine to climbed on and wait for her to settle then he close the door and rounded the car, climbed on the driver seat, start the engine, grab Catherine's hand and they took off.

**~~00~~**

"Mama, mama. Play" Catherine heard Vanessa called out from the living room. She smile. She really love hearing her daughter calling her mama. She put the last plate in the dishwasher then she dry her hands in the cloth before she went to her daughter who is sitting in the living room floor, her toys scattered around her. Vincent is lying on the couch, watching baseball game. His feet were on the armrest. He smiled when he saw her.

"Honey come here." He ordered

"What?"

"Come here." He repeated. " Here" he move sideways and twist his body so that he is facing on his left. He scooted a little, giving her a space beside the couch. She sit on it, then suddenly his right arms snake around her waist, pulling her.

"Why Mr. Keller, did you not hear your daughter calling her mama to play? I think she's waiting on me."

"She already forgot that she called her mama to play" he told her while nuzzling his face on the side of her waist.

"Kids were different nowadays. They are smart."

"She's a toddler not yet a kid"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes then look away to look at her daughter who is now staring at them.

"See? I think she already knew we are talking about her." Catherine gesture her hand on Vanessa.

"Whatever"

Catherine giggle at his respond. At the sound of her voice, Vanessa also giggle with her. The toddler already knew that her mama's laugh is contagious, so she laugh with her and her laugh is the same as her mother. Contagious and sweet.

Vincent move in a sitting position, then she drag Catherine to the floor and they sit beside Vanessa. They started to play, when Vincent ask Catherine about her letter for leave.

"Captain didn't approve yet but I can convince him."

"What if he didn't approve?"

"Then I will resign."

"Catherine-"

"No Vincent. I already thought about it and I decided that I will leave for good. I didn't tell you this because I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to be a wife I supposed to be to you and a mother for Vanessa."

"Is that you really wanted?"

"It is. Hundred percent"

"Okay then I'll support you."

"Thank you honey." She lean to him so that she can give him a peck. Vincent didn't satisfied so he lean more and deepened the kiss. They kissed open mouth for few second before they realize they have a toddler who is in between them.

"You are insatiable Mrs. Keller."

"So are you Mr. Keller" she whisper.

"Look mama. Pizza"

Catherine look down on her daughter who is playing on her play doh.

"Oh wow. Can I have a bite?"

"Here, mama" she raise her tiny hand to her. Catherine pretend to bite. "Hmm. Yummy." Vanessa giggled and resume to make another.

"Next month is her second birthday" Vincent inform her. "Do you want to have a party for her?"

"I don't know Vincent. I don't know anyone to invite"

"Well, that's okay. Besides, she doesn't like parties anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She is afraid of a lot of people. She's not comfortable with a large crowd."

"Maybe because she was used to you or JT only. Did you bring her to the park or mall?" she asked.

"No. We don't have time. When she was with JT, she usually playing alone, or taking her nap because JT is preparing for school and checking papers. Or reviewing for his class. And when she's with me, its dinner time so she will eat dinner, drink her milk then bedtime. That's her life since birth so she didn't quite used to a wide environment. That's my worry then. I'm wondering if that is a life I can give to her. She doesn't have friends or playmates even cousins to play with. I don't have other relatives to help me take care of her. It's really difficult." Vincent look at his wife and took deep breath. "Glad you're here with me now honey" he sigh.

"Me too" she whisper.

They both look down on their daughter. They saw that their daughter started to tantrum. She threw her play doh and Vincent knew she is already tired playing and sleepy.

"It was past your bedtime little one. Let's go." Vincent said.

Vanessa immediately threw herself at her father. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will fix her crib" Catherine whisper then strode fast on Vanessa's bedroom. When Vincent reach the door, he passed her sleepy daughter to Catherine. Catherine took her with care and carefully she put her to bed. She pull the blanket, and tuck her doll on her arm then kiss her forehead. Vincent do the same. They watch her for a minute before they left the room.

"I never get tired watching her sleep." Catherine whisper. She lean to him while wrapping her arms around his back.

"You wore her out. You two been playing since we picked her from JT" he teased.

"I can't help it. She's so adorable and talkative."

"She's not talkative before"

"Well maybe because I talk to her a lot more than you. You never notice because you are busy looking for me."

"That's right. Glad you are getting close together."

"I'm her mom. We should be close together"

"How about to your husband?"

"Of course I am more close to my husband. We made that angel in the first place." she said then smile, showing her cute dimple.

Vincent press his mouth to Catherine. The peck became heated and passionate. He carry her to their bedroom. Minutes later they were naked, panting sated and tangled to each other.

"I hope this moment will last" Catherine told him. She adjusted herself so that her face is in line with Vincent. Her arm thrown on his side.

Vincent also adjusted himself. He push his body up so his back was leaning on the headboard. He lifted her and settled her on top of him. He wrap his arms around her naked torso and pull her more so that her face were an inch from his.

"It will honey. I promise you"

"I still want to know what really happened" Catherine whisper. Her hands move on both side of his face.

"It's not important now. What matter is you are here." Vincent said.

"It matters to me. I'm not gonna stop until I find the truth. I will call Heather. I feel like she knows everything."

"Catherine, I don't want you to have a rift between you and your sister."

Catherine confused on his statement. She is only frustrated on her sister but to have a rift with her it's impossible not unless her sister really involved to make her life messy two years ago.

"What do you mean? Vincent, do you know anything other than you suspect my sister?"

"Catherine, you're here now. Let's forget what happened."

"Don't tell me to forget everything Vincent, I already lost most of my memory, _our _memory and now that I slowly getting them back, I don't want to ruin it. I want them back. All of it. So before I move on I want to clear first what really happened to me. So tell me, do you know anything more that what you're telling me."

Catherine felt Vincent's chest moved, she felt his deep breath vibrated to her body.

"They won't allow me to see you. I was still practicing med in other hospital when I received the call. It was Heather telling me that you got an accident. When I reached the hospital, they all stopped me. Told me that you are still under surgery. Your father was there and he blamed me for what happened to you. It's been two days and yet I'm not allowed to see you and the baby so that's when I lose control. They don't want to tell me what is your condition. Until the next day when I get back to the hospital, I found out you were gone. The doctor handed me the letter. It was where my world crumbled down." Vincent lengthy explained. He was looking away while he said that. Then he looked at her, pain still obvious in his eyes. "You left me with our baby. The doctor told me that your father insist and make sure I won't see you, that's why they all stopped me whenever I tried to sneak in your room. After your family took you and moved without me knowing, the doctor then admit that it was all your father's order not to see you. Cleary he doesn't like me. From the very first time he saw me. He never liked me. He just put up a face whenever he see us together. Heather was there when your father pushed me away. So I was sure your sister knows the truth."

"Oh honey" Catherine pressed her forehead to him. "I will talk to her"

Vincent hugged her. He squeezed her tight like he never wanted to let her go.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Of course."

"I love you Vincent."

"I love you more Catherine"

Vincent move on his back with Catherine still on his top. He pull the blanket around them. Then together, they closed their eyes, arms wrap around each, Catherine's head under his neck, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 You gave me a reason

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does. **

_**Two years and five months ago.**_

Catherine woke up when she felt a hand on her belly. She opened her eyes and saw her husband leaning to the bed. He kissed her now 8 months' belly. She smiles at him.

"Hey honey" she spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Go back to sleep." Vincent softly whisper.

"I can't."

His eyebrow arc. He was about to ask her why but she spoke first.

"You have to kiss me first then I will go back to sleep."

He then relaxed, his lips twitch then leaned further, wrapped his hand on the side of her neck and kiss her on the lips. Soft and sweet.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too babe." He whispers softly. "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay"

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Really? You're not on call or on duty tomorrow?"

"No. I asked a day off. I told them I really miss my wife and that I need to take a break so that I can take care of her and our baby in her belly."

Catherine felt a warm whoosh. Even after a year of being married with Vincent, she still felt warm all over every time he is being sweet. She will never get used to him being sweet, and caring. He was a badass scary looking man. You would never tell that he is becoming a doctor because of his physical looks. She knew, all the nurses and other patients always drool whenever they see him in the hospital. She knew, because every time they are in bed, he always tells her everything. She would just smile instead of getting jealous. She even felt proud that the man they are fantasizing is the man who is coming to her every night on her bed, who knocked her off instantly and married her after four months of dating, who vowed to her that he will give everything for her and make her happy until his last breath. So yeah. No reason to get jealous.

"You know if I'm not carrying our first born, I will jump off on you and kiss you senselessly for being sweet"

Vincent curve his lips, showing his dimples.

"I know you like it. You, always jumping off me when I'm being sweet is one of the reason why you are pregnant right now. You can't help it."

She slightly narrows her eyes. "I blame you because you're hot."

Catherine saw his dimple deepened. She loves that dimple. She even loved it more when she was the one who making him laugh.

"Are we gonna flirt all night or are you going back to sleep?" he asked. His face now only two inches away from her.

"I can't sleep now knowing you're here. I'll wait for you to come to bed." She said softly.

"Okay, honey" he whispers back. She felt his lips on her forehead.

**~~000~~**

Minutes have passed, her eyes were close, she felt the bed move. She knew Vincent joined her. She felt his hands around her stomach. Since she started showing, her husband always curled his hands around her belly. Every chance he gets.

She also felt his face on her temple. She knew he was smelling her hair and soon he will fall asleep. Deep. Before that going to happen, she open her mouth to speak.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, babe." He mumbled through his hair.

"Did you already decide where will I give birth?"

"Yes. I decided you're going to give birth in the hospital."

"But Vincent, I want to give birth here, in our house."

"I will not do it Catherine. I want you to be in safe hand. I want to stand beside you, holding your hands while you are pushing not standing between your legs and tell you to push."

Catherine shut her mouth. She knew Vincent will refuse on her request.

When she was six months pregnant, she talked to Vincent how and where she wants to give birth. She told him to do it in their home and that he is going to be her doctor. Of course, Vincent argued with her because first, he was not an OB. Second, he was scared as hell for her. He always told her to stop discussing because he doesn't want to argue with her. She doesn't want that either so she patiently waiting for his decision.

Now is the time to remind him. But he seems made up his mind.

"Please Vincent, I will feel safe knowing you are the one who will handle me."

"This is not up for discussion again honey. I let you decide not to go to OB because you want us to surprise when the baby come out. I didn't tell you babe but it kills me, not knowing what is the gender of our baby. Every time I see you cringing, I know you're in pain but I didn't tell you because I don't want you to be worried about me worrying about you. So I kept my mouth shut but babe, get this, deep inside I am worried and scared as hell for you and for the baby. So please, let me give this. Let me do what I needed to do. For you and for us."

Catherine knew he was right. He let her decide not to go to OB because she like the thrill not knowing the gender of their baby. He loves her so much that even if it kills him, he agreed and never complained. She sighed, turned her head so that they were face to face.

"Okay. I'll do it in the hospital."

"Thank God."

Vincent pulled her closer. He deep his chin and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry if I worry you."

"You always worry me Catherine. I don't see you the whole day it worries me how you're doing, if you eat on time. You call me on my phone, my heart started to beat faster because I'm worried maybe something happens to you. Even before you got pregnant I feel that way. Not only that but I also worry about other things."

Her head slightly jerks away to look closely to his eyes. Confuse, she asked "Other things? Like what?"

"Like your parent's approval. I feel like I'm still hanging on to get their acceptance."

It dawns on Catherine that until now her husband worry about everything especially when it comes to her. Her parents don't like him even after he proves how much he loves her. She knew they saw the way Vincent to her, how he showed to them repeatedly that he can take care of her and provide for her even if he doesn't have much to offer.

On her part, she also showed to her parents that she accepts Vincent with all her heart. She didn't care if he doesn't enough to provide for her like her parents wanted for her. Only his love is enough for her to love him because he's not only hot. He was also kind, the purest heart she ever known. He was responsible, hardworking, possessive, overprotective, loving and sweet to the core. Material things don't matter to her because all the traits that Vincent's possess is enough for her to give her hand and marry the man of her dreams.

But unfortunately her parents don't see that way. Especially her father who is not fan of Vincent. She always argued with him, fighting for her Vincent. She even threatened him that he would never see her face for the rest of his life if he didn't accept Vincent. With her threat her father compromise and even tried to warm his hearts for Vincent but it is not enough and it became worst when she got pregnant. He put up a face whenever he was in front of Vincent but you can still sense the bad vibe around him.

Her mother is a different story.

Her mother warmed towards him when she saw something in Catherine's eyes. She saw happiness and contentment that she knew was not there not until Vincent came to her life. She liked Vincent. She was happy for her and afraid at the same time. She was also a doctor and that she's willing to help Vincent to achieve his goal and also to help the couple to settle on their life. She even volunteered to be Vincent's trainer in ER. She saw how dedicated and hard-working her son in law is. She even bonded with him, got to know him and no wonder her first born daughter fell in love with him. Now all is well between the two of them. She's happy as well that finally her daughter's dream is finally come true.

"My mom already accepted you Vincent. And Dad, well, he's still hard on you. But he's warming up specially he is going to be a grandfather." Catherine smile, flashing her assuring smile.

"Did you see his face when he found out you are pregnant? God. I'll never forget that look. If looks could kill, you already a widow."

"Don't say that. I know he still doesn't like you but he can't do anything. He knows I'm in love with you. He was just in denial and blind to see that I am happy with my life. He just can't accept that I ended up with you."

"I get why he dislike me. I am not the man for you. You came from money and I'm not."

"But you are working hard to get where you are right now. And I am so proud of you. I chose to be with you because you are a good person. It's a shame he doesn't see that. I just hope someday, time will come, he will realize how you made his daughter the happiest woman and how much you change my life."

"Can we not talk about your father?" Vincent finally give up. He knew her father will not warm to him because no matter how hard he tried to prove his love to Catherine, he will never accept him. So better change the topic before he loses control.

"Gladly." Catherine sigh. She tucked her face on Vincent's neck. "I love you so much Vincent Keller." She whispers softly.

"I love you too."

**~~~000~~~**

_**Three weeks later**_

Catherine is sitting on the couch when she heard their wireless phone rang. It was sitting on the side table between the armchair and the couch. She stood up, grab the phone and smile when she saw the number.

"Hi honey."

She was greeted with silence.

"Vincent? Is everything okay?" She asked. Her heart started to beat fast.

"Are you sitting now?"

"No."

"Sit babe."

"Why?"

"Just sit before I tell you."

Catherine felt it. Something is wrong. She took three step then slowly sat her ass on the couch.

"There. Now. Tell me what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Your mom." She waited more minutes before Vincent started to speak again. "She's been shot. She was now in operating room."

Silence.

"Honey" she heard Vincent deep voice on the other line.

"What happened?"

"Someone came here. He brought his wife who got hit by a truck. It was really bad. They declared dead on arrival. He didn't accept that his wife is dead. He accused us we didn't do anything to save his wife. We didn't know he has a gun. He grabbed a nurse, threaten to blow her head off if we didn't bring back his wife's life. We can't do anything. Then he started to shoot people. One of them is your mom."

"Oh my god."

"I tried to blocked her. I swear I tried babe. One second she was in my arms, then what happen next, she was lying on the floor."

"I want to see her."

"I called Heather. She's on her way now to get you."

She was started to tremble. She felt her knees shaking.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Honey? Honey!"

She heard Vincent but she can't speak. Vision of her mom bleeding in the hospital is all she could see.

"Honey, talk to me. Damn!" Vincent hissed.

"I'm okay."

"I'm coming to you."

"No. I'm fine. Stay with mom."

"You don't sound fine."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I promise." She assured him.

"I'll stay on the line until Heather comes okay."

"Okay honey."

A few minutes later, Catherine heard the car outside the house.

"She's here." She informed him. She stood up, went straight to the door then saw Heather climbing off from her car. She noticed she's been crying.

"Honey, I'll let you go now, okay? See you in minute."

"Okay." She hung up and face Heather. They hugged immediately.

"It will be okay." Catherine cooed while running her hands on her sister's back.

"Vincent told me it looks bad. Dad lose control. He was so mad."

"Where is he now?"

"On his way to the hospital."

"Let's go."

Catherine took her sister's hand and together they walked to the car. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in the hospital and greeted with their angry father. Vincent was standing in the hallway looking grim and defeated. He looked at her father who was sending dagger look to Vincent. As she was about to walk toward her husband, the doctor came out. Her father and sister came to meet him halfway but she stood still, unable to move her feet and her eyes fixed to Vincent.

She suddenly felt overwhelm with grieve and sadness. One moment she was talking to her mom and her husband was so happy but in a blink of an eye her mom was hanging onto her life, not sure if she was going to live or die.

She also didn't like what she sees on Vincent. He looked defeated. She knew her husband beat himself for letting this to happen. She won't blame him but she sure as hell he would blame himself. Vincent knew her father will also blame him. He had another reason to hate him and he would hate him for the rest of his life.

The doctor spoke and the words came like a knife.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it. We've tried everything…" she didn't hear the other words. All she heard was her own voice, sobbing. Two strong arms instantly wrap around her and pull her head to tuck her face on his neck. She cried harder and the only thing she could do was to hold on to the strongest person she knows.

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, it took a while. **

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS **


End file.
